How Big Can Love Get?
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A young girl from New York comes across two races of giant robots. She is held hostage by the evil leader Megatron. As the girl spends more time with the evil dictator she starts to feel something weird inside.
1. Giant Robots Here?

Okay Mistress Megaton. Here's your story I promised you for a while now. You started writing me a story and it's time for me to return the favor. I hope you love it when you read this. It might not have reached 2,000 words, but it's very close to that number. Hope you enjoy and everyone else enjoys too.

* * *

Chapter 1

Giant Robots Here?

June 13th had come at last. All the students in the private school up in New York were all sitting anxiously for the bell to ring. A girl named Nicole was sitting closest to the door and when the bell finally rang she jumped out of her seat and ran out the door as the teacher yelled, "Have a nice summer break!"

Nicole was so happy for it to finally be summer. She had waited a long time for the day since December. As she walked she saw the buses and then said, "Nah, I think I'll walk today. It's too pretty to ride a bus."

She started walking down the sidewalk when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey Nicole! Wait up!"

Nicole turned around and saw her good friend Lauren with her boyfriend Rick. Nicole stopped and said, "Hurry up!"

"What's to hurry? We have all summer!" called back Lauren.

Nicole waited patiently watching them walk happily together. Nicole didn't have a boyfriend, she was very pretty and very smart, but no one seemed to ask her out. She also thought that almost all the boys in her school were jerks. Her ex-boyfriend was there and they'd hang out and stuff, but they're friendship wasn't like before they went out. Finally what seemed forever to Nicole Lauren and Rick finally caught up.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come." she said.

Lauren gave her a look and stuck out her tongue. Nicole stuck her tongue out also and they were making all these faces trying hard to make the other laugh. They didn't laugh, but Rick started laughing pretty hard.

"So Nikki, what are you going to do this summer?" asked Rick.

Nicole hated being called Nikki. He knew that too, but he always said he loved getting on her nerves.

"Now Nicole, Rick is just getting on your nerves. Don't mind him at all. Just ignore him and he will stop." said Lauren turning Nicole around and started walking together.

Rick watched them walk and said, "Have a good summer!"

Lauren turned around and saw Rick walking the other way.

"Hey! Rick! Stop! Ricky! Please stop Ricky Bicky Boo Boo." she called running to him.

She always gave her boyfriends little baby names when they didn't come to her or something that she wanted them to do. Nicole shook her head and kept on walking down the sidewalk until she suddenly felt the ground beneath her shake. She looked up and tried to pen point the source of the sound.

She heard birds start screaming and flying out of the forest near her school. She quickly ran to the forest and slowly started walking in. Of course if it were a much wiser person they would have stayed away because it might be dangerous. She slowly walked in further and heard what sounded like metal against metal and gun shots. She heard yelling and she hadn't heard of anyone invading the northern part of New York.

"How cute a little human from its little city came to help the stinking autobots. I don't think so little human." said a black on with a on red visor across its face where his eyes would be.

This frightened Nicole and she started running for her life further in the forest. Soon she found giant robots fighting one another. She saw one blue, red one fighting a grey, purple, and black giant robot. The grey, purple and black one was slightly taller than the other giant robot.

She stood there in awe at what she saw. She went to turn around and there stood a giant robot right in front of her.

"Uh, uh! You're not getting away that easily human." he said.

She tried to get away, but the robot grabbed a hold of her. He started walking towards the two giant robots and yelled, "Megatron, I found a little autobot human."

The two robots stopped their fighting and looked at Nicole.

"That's not one of the autobots! That's a human I haven't seen before." yelled the one known as Megatron.

The red and blue one walked over to the robot that had Nicole captured and said, "Hand her over and no one will get hurt."

"You shouldn't be making threats Prime." retorted Megatron.

Suddenly out of the blue they heard two little voices yelling, "Nicole! Nicole where are you!?"

Soon Lauren and Ricky came into view and saw the giant robots. Lauren just stood there numb struck and couldn't move a muscle. Ricky started stepping back a little bit putting his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly they were picked up and the robot yelled, "I got the kids Optimus. No decepticon is getting these two."

Lauren and Ricky started struggling trying to get out of the robot's grasp around them.

"Gosh they're squirmy little things Optimus." he said trying to keep hold of them.

Megatron went over to the black transformer and grabbed Nicole and looked at her. She seemed okay; she wasn't moving that much and she wasn't screaming at all. She just looked at them in awe.

"Sideways I want you to bring this human with us. Since she is not with the autobots she might as well be our little cheerleader." said Megatron handing Nicole fiercely to him.

Sideways looked at Megatron as he began to walk away, Optimus Prime walked over to the autobot and said, "Landmine let me take those two off your hands. These two are scared to death and we have to be gentle with them."

Optimus transformed into a fire truck and opened his door. Landmine quickly, but gently put the two humans inside Optimus. Optimus closed his door and locked it before they had a chance to get out.

"Hey let us out!" yelled Lauren.

Then suddenly a bar came down (like a rollercoaster bar) and came down on them. It was like a futuristic seat belt. They tried to get it off, but they couldn't budge it. They soon gave up and Optimus started to drive.

Sideways was still holding Nicole in his hands and still in the forest of New York. She started to get bored from being held a long time. For the first time she looked down and saw how far away the safety of the ground was. She quickly jerked back and looked up at Sideways.

"Not so comfortable?" he asked amused.

Nicole then started beating her fingers on his finger signifying she was bored half to death. Then an idea popped in her head. She was a great actress; she was on a drama like team in her school. She suddenly started taking in deep breaths like she couldn't breathe.

Sideways looked down at her and asked, "What's the matter human?"

She looked up at him her face a little red and gasped, "I can't breathe."

Sideways didn't know what to do, he had never faced this before in his entire life. He knew that if the human died he'd get his aft kicked for sure, if she got away it wouldn't be pretty for him. She still gasped for air, still acting to get released. Finally he said, "Okay!"

He set her down gently on the ground so she could breathe. Once she was on the ground she quickly started to run away from the black giant robot.

"Hey come back here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Nicole looked behind her and saw him coming up on her. She saw a little ditch and jumped in it just as Sideways nearly got her. He lost his balance and fell over. Nicole chuckled a little bit and then started to run in a different direction only to run in the hands of the most feared decepticon, Megatron. Megatron picked her up and saw her struggling trying to get loose.

"Sideways!" he yelled.

"Yes Megatron?" he asked slowly getting up.

"You were supposed to watch this human. You let her go and she goes running off. I don't call that watching a human!"

Nicole looked at Megatron listening to him yelling at Sideways. Luckily he wasn't yelling at her. Soon Megatron turned his attention to Nicole in his hand and said, "No more running off for you missy."

Nicole looked at him confusingly. Then Megatron transformed into a jet and Nicole was in the cock pit. He strapped her down in his seat and started flying in the air above the trees. She looked down at the trees and jerked herself back. They were way higher now and she didn't like it. She wasn't a fan of heights at all and she hated roller coasters.

As they were flying Optimus came up in the air and stopped Megatron. Megatron laughed and dived down into a nose dive. Nicole let out a terrifying scream which made Megatron go back to normal.

"What the slag was that for!? I haven't even hurt you yet!" he yelled trying to get his head cleared from her scream.

"I hate nose dives! I hate heights! I don't like going in loopy loop. Unless you want to hear me scream again I suggest you don't do it!" she yelled back.

No one had yelled at Megatron before and she was in a dangerous situation. It was quiet in the cock pit and Nicole didn't like it one bit. Soon they started going up again and still in silence only sound was him flying. Soon gun shots were heard and Megatron flipped to miss the shots. Nicole kept her mouth closed not wanting to scream again. She had a feeling that Megatron was mad at her for what she had done and she was not going to do it again in fear he might kill her.

He whirled around to face Optimus Prime who still had Lauren and Rick inside. They looked at Nicole with Megatron and started yelling trying to get out to get to their friend. Optimus was getting tired of their yelling and said, "Stop yelling please."

When they didn't listen he yelled, "Stop yelling!"

Everyone was quiet even Megatron was a little shocked that Optimus had yelled. Finally peace and quiet Optimus said, "Hand her over Megatron."

Megatron laughed and said, "You of all people expect me to hand this human over for nothing. Sorry Prime. Until you get a good bargaining tool she's staying with me."

After that he opened a warp gate and yelled, "Decepticons! Back to base!"

Everyone heard Megatron and Nicole's ears were ringing. She new that she was with the bad guy and she wasn't going to be let go. If Optimus didn't get something soon, she was going to be their prisoner forever or…Megatron would lose his patients with her and kill her.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of my new story. Again you know the drill. If you want to hear more you just gotta review! 


	2. Decepticon Base

Okay I thought I update again on this story. The idea came to me today during school. I hope everyone enjoys espicially those you **_LOVE_** Megatron. People who love Optimus like me, you will enjoy it too because he will be in it during the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Decepticon Base

They warped to a dark and dreary place where Nicole had never seen before. She looked around and the cock pit opened for her to get out. The bar lifted and she jumped out. Megatron transformed and looked down at the human that he took with him. Crumplezone and Ransack came through followed by Starscream, Thundercracker and Sideways. Nicole didn't feel comfortable around the big robots and started walking off every slowly hoping no one would realize that she was gone.

"Megatron, sir, why did we take this human?" asked Starscream.

Megatron looked at Starscream and said, "We will make a little bargain with the autobots. They will hand over a cyber planet key and we will give the human back."

"Umm…Megatron. Where is the human?" asked Thundercracker.

"Right…"

Megatron looked down and saw the girl was missing. He grumbled and yelled, "I'm going to get that little pain!"

Nicole heard Megatron's yell and started to run knowing the search will start. She heard all of their big feet running trying to find her. She knew she had to get out of there quickly and now. She ran down the big hallway and she looked up and saw the ceiling way above her. She saw a corner ahead and ran that way, just as she did Thundercracker ran down the hallway she was at. She thought she was spotted and tired her best to hide in a corner.

"Come here little human, here little human!" called Thundercracker.

She stayed there until she heard him no more. She let out a deep sigh and started walking down the hallway to try to get to freedom. She had no idea where she was and she was like a mouse in a maze trying to get out of the maze to the food. She let out a sigh, "Some sort of vacation this has turned out to be."

Then she heard running and yelling, "I heard the little human Megatron!"

She let out a little gasp and started running as fast as she could she looked around as she ran to try to find a hiding place. The footsteps grew closer and Nicole tried to run faster. Knowing how big they were it would be pretty easy to catch up to her. And since they were pretty big and she very small very easy to be caught, she looked over her should and didn't see anyone at first then soon a giant robot she saw at the warp gate came into view.

"Megatron I found the little twerp!" his voice was raspy and he was quickly gaining up on her.

She quickly turned the corner and heard the giant robot go sliding trying to make the corner too fast. She laughed a little and tried to keep running and not falling. Soon she found a little crack and ran inside panting trying to catch her breath. The red robot stopped in front of the crack. He heard her panting and was trying to pin point where it was coming from. He slowly got down on his hands and knees and started looking. She thought she was out of sight until a light orange color was shining on her.

"I got you now. There's nowhere to run." he whispered.

Nicole took a deep breath and saw the hand coming, but couldn't get inside the little crack. She sighed with relief and then suddenly he started punching the wall. She let out a little squeak in fear, which made him smile and keep doing it. She knew she had two choices. Number one was to run and be caught, number two was to stay in the crack and be squished by little rocks coming from the wall. She decided to take option number one. She took a deep breath and ran out of the crack. The robot noticed she ran out and went to grab her when a pair of black feet came to view. Megatron looked down at his human hostage and picked her up carefully. She fought to get out, but his grip got tighter the more she struggled.

He smiled a little then spoke in his communicator, "We found the human."

No one replied and Megatron started to walk off. Nicole was so afraid at that moment. She was with the decepticon leader who was the meanest of them all. She sighed and finally gave up the fighting and just slumped over his fingers as he walked. She was going to go to Costa Rica this summer, but since she was gone her parents would be worried about her and there would be no trip. Her summer would be ruined because of the giant robots that had entered her life.

Soon they rounded to a corner and there was all Megatron's men looking at them. Then Ransack came running up to them and asked, "Can I take care of the human? Me and Crumplezone?"

Crumplezone ran up behind his little buddy and tried their best to put on a puppy dog look. Megatron turned his face upward and yelled, "NO!"

Both Crumplezone and Ransack jumped back from the leader, "The only one who will be taking care of this human is me. No one else is to touch her, or take care of her. She will always be in my room and no one is aloud in there."

Nicole looked up at him and started to squirm again trying to get loose. Sideways started to laugh and said, "Well we won't have our hands full all the time."

Megatron gave him a look of death and walked out of the room with Nicole in hand. When they rounded another corner walking to Megatron's room Megatron held Nicole up to his face and said, "I don't want you running away any more understand. The only reason why you are here is because Prime has a weakness for humans and he will do anything to get you back. You better pray that he will get a bargaining tool soon or else."

Nicole took a breath and asked, "Or else what?"

Megatron was surprised she spoke. That was the first time she had spoken in front of him and he said, "You really don't want to know."

Nicole didn't feel that comfortable around him after he said that. Suddenly pictures came into his head of what may happen. The first one was him stepping on her another thought that ran through her head was them having target practice. She shuttered at her thoughts and Megatron looked at her funny.

"You cold human?" he asked.

Nicole didn't do anything in response and just stayed in his hand doing nothing. Megatron then guessed that she was frightened of him and maybe she as well ought to be. Megatron opened his door to his room and gently sat her down on his desk. She looked up at him seeing he was walking away. He was very scary at times and yet very gentle making sure not to hurt her in any way.

"There's no need for killing you yet human so you don't have to be scared." he said sitting down in a huge chair.

Nicole looked up at him her eyes big and puffy from her tears that had fallen on their way to his room. Megatron saw this and sighed. He knew nothing about humans and didn't know what to do. He destroyed humans and he was going to have to take care of this one. He knew she was still scared and so he decided to be a little friendly trying not to have her think about anything at the moment.

"What's your name human?" he asked a little harsh.

Nicole jumped at the question and looked down afraid to answer the question. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Nicole Sharp."

Megatron could barely hear her and asked again a little softer, "What is your name."

She didn't jump this time. She looked up at him and spoke a little louder, "My name is Nicole Sharp."

He nodded and said, "I will be getting a bed for you to sleep in and my men will get you, your food you will need to eat."

She nodded again starting to get up and stretch. Megatron kept his optics on her the whole time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Nicole jumped about two feet in the air. She landed on her rear and Megatron chuckled a little bit. She gave him a glare, but wiped it off quickly. Megatron got up and opened the door and saw Thundercracker holding something in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The bed you wanted sir. Sideways is getting you the food you want for the human." he replied.

Megatron took the bed and closed the door. He turned around to Nicole and said, "Your bed has arrived so you won't be sleeping on any hard surfaces."

Megatron laid the bed down gently and Nicole got on to test it out. Once she got on she fell deep in the bed and started going up and down. Megatron looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

She laughed her first laugh since school and exclaimed, "He got a waterbed!"

She rolled on the bed and she started going with the waves in the bed. Megatron thought the bed was a very interesting thing he had never seen or heard of. He gently pushed the bed and Nicole was thrown up in the air and landed back on the bed laughing. She then realized that Megatron was not as mean as she first thought. He was trying really hard for her not to think about anything bad. She had to smile at this. Soon she realized she was getting really tired and her eyes slowly fell shut. Megatron got up from the desk seeing she was asleep and walked out of the room to let her rest.

* * *

Well another chapter another day. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. 


	3. Introductions

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I've been having a writer's block at the moment. So I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Introductions

Optimus and the rest of his men warped to the base and Optimus finally opened his doors. Both Lauren and Rick fell to the floor tired of beating trying to get out. Optimus new these kids were afraid, but they had to know that he or the other autobots wouldn't hurt them. Lauren was the first to look up to see Optimus Prime's face directly in front of hers.

She was about to run, but his hand quickly wrapped around her making her stay put. She started squirming trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said soothingly.

Lauren ignored Optimus and kept trying to get out of his grasp. She then yelled, "You're going to kill me like in The Predator! You hunt humans for fun!"

Optimus looked at her like she crazy.

"I'm not going to kill you. The autobots and I are here to protect you humans from the decepticons who will kill you."

Rick slowly got up and saw Optimus with his girl and yelled, "Put her down!"

Optimus looked down at him and slowly started putting Lauren down. Suddenly the doors opened and three other kids came running in yelling, "Optimus! Optimus!"

Optimus turned around to face the three kids who seemed out of breath and asked, "What's wrong?"

"New York…!" the only girl gasped.

"Yes Lori, we were there. We rescued these two humans from being taken by the decepticons. Megatron got one of them though. We need to find one of the cyber planet keys so we can get the girl to safety." he replied.

The girl called Lori looked at Lauren and Rick and stepped forward. Lauren looked at her like she was crazy for trusting a giant robot. Two boys followed her and they said, "Hi. I'm Lori and these are my friends Kobe and Bud. They're brothers."

Lauren and Rick just looked at them.

"Don't worry Optimus would never hurt a human. I can walk over to him and have him hold me up high and he wouldn't hurt me. He would die protecting this planet." she said.

Lauren and Rick looked up at Optimus who nodded his head in agreement. Lauren then felt a sudden guilt inside her for screaming and carrying on like she did. She approached Optimus and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were frightened and panic struck you. It happens when we meet someone new." he

* * *

replied smiling down at them, "Let me introduce you to the rest of my men."

Nicole slowly woke up the next morning to find the whole room dark. She was a little frightened at first, but then remembered what had happened yesterday and let out a sigh. Suddenly there was a knock and she jumped off her water bed and started crawling on the desk she was on to make sure she didn't fall off the edge.

She heard a groan and then metal feet hit the floor. She saw red optics blazing in the darkness and went to the door.

"Sir, I got you the food." said Sideways.

"About time, humans need food three times a day." retorted Megatron taking the human food away from him.

"Since when did you know that Megatron? You don't know anything about humans."

Megatron gave him a look and gritted through his teeth, "I researched."

Sideways got the hint that he should run or die and quickly ran off, Nicole looked up at Megatron who had a bag full of food she would eat. Megatron dumped the whole lot of food on his desk in front of her. She looked at all of it. Some where veggies and some where fruit. Mostly there were chips and some other bagged food.

Nicole looked at all the food that was laid out in front of her and didn't know which to pick. She hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch during school. Megatron watched her as she hesitated to eat and said, "Nothing has been poisoned if you were curious."

She looked up at him and picked an apple to bite into. It wasn't her favorite kind of food, but the other food would be for later. As she ate Megatron kept asking himself why he wasn't being mean to the girl. He was the leader of the decepticons and tortured humans. Of course being the trading item for the cyber planet key he had to keep her safe at all costs, if she was harmed anyway then he'd never get the cyber planet key.

Nicole looked up at Megatron and noticed he was thinking about something, but didn't know what. She kept her mouth closed not sure if she should speak or not. Megatron was the bad guy here and if she did anything that would make him mad then she was going to be history. Suddenly another knock at the door startled Nicole again and Megatron looked mad and went to get the door.

When he opened it there stood Crumplezone and Ransack.

"What do you guys want?" he asked angrily.

"We wanted to meet the human." said Crumplezone.

"Yeah, finally someone that's smaller than me." replied Ransack who seemed excited.

"Wait here." he sighed.

He quickly went over to the desk and grabbed Nicole a little too fiercely and frightened her. She started squirming and trying to get loosed before Megatron could squish her in his hand. He noticed this and exited the room to where two of his men were waiting anxiously.

Megatron held out his hand and showed them the human. Ransack was the first to speak up, "Oh Megatron. Could I hold it?"

"No." he replied.

"Oh come on master Megatron, we won't hurt the human."

Nicole looked at Ransack who was trying to convince Megatron to let him hold her. She then at that moment felt like a new pet and everyone wanting to see it. She sat down in the palm of Megatron's hand and sighed. Megatron saw that she was bored and he said, "I'll introduce you to the rest of my men."

He started walking which really startled her. She was so used to walking on her own and being carried was a little different especially when you're being carried in a palm of a hand of a giant robot. They walked to the command center where most of the decepticons were. They all turned around and saw Megatron come in followed by Ransack and Crumplezone who were being a pain in the aft to Megatron.

Sideways walked forward and asked, "I thought the human was to stay in your room at all times Megatron?"

"I thought I'd introduce you guys to her since she will be staying here for a while." he replied.

"But sir…" said Starscream, "We're only going to keep the human for a little while and then if the autobots don't give us what we want we start video taping her being tortured."

Nicole's eyes widened and tried to jump off Megatron's hand. She didn't like Starscream too well and Sideways was okay, but Ransack and Crumplezone were getting on her last nerves. She just wanted to get home and go to Costa Rica with her parents and get a tan on the beach. So far that wasn't happening and she didn't like it. Megatron noticed her starting to jump and with his other hand stopped her from going anywhere.

"Starscream, we'll discuss that when the time comes. So far we need to take care of the human until we get our cyber keys." he retorted to Starscream who glared a hole through Nicole.

Nicole quickly hid behind one of Megaton's fingers so she would be out of sight from Starscream Megatron for some reason was being nice where in the past he had killed numerous of transformers and other alien being alike. She was being spared only for a trade for some sort of key. If the autobots didn't give the decepticons their key then she was going to be killed for it.

"Megatron, I think the human needs some rest. She looks frightened and tired." said Thundercracker.

Megatron looked at the human in his hand and sighed. Taking care of a human was going to be harder than he thought. To do it the easy way he could lock her up in a cell and just give her scraps from the dump. He didn't know why he wasn't going to do something like that, but something inside kept saying he needed her healthy for the trade.

He walked away from the other decepticons and into his room where he sat her down roughly on his desk. Nicole quickly ran to the water bed and got under the covers and hid. Megatron sighed, "You have nothing to fear."

"I do too! Those guys want to kill me and yet you as the leader of the decepticons are doing nothing to harm me." she started crying.

Megatron didn't know what to do and just turned his auto receptors off so he couldn't hear her. He slowly started to doze off and Nicole cried herself to sleep. Of course hours later she got up and left the room unexpectedly. She was going to find a way out of there even if it meant running into any other transformers.

* * *

I hate writer's block if it weren't for that this chapter would be much longer. 


	4. Megatron's Bad Side

Okay I think this has to be the longest chapter I've written so far out of all the chapters I've written. I'm off tomorrow because of the election in my state and so I get to sleep in tomorrow and update my stories to where I couldn't do until this weekend. Plus I'm ungrounded from the computer, so no more sneaking on and updating then. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Megatron's Bad Side

Nicole walked passed many corners of the base trying to find her way through to get to a communication room so she could contact the autobots and get some help to escaping. Finally she came across a room that had a computer in it and other stuff she hadn't seen before in her entire life. She slowly walked in not knowing what the room was for and looked around. What she found was not pretty. She saw humans in glass containers with tubes coming from them.

She didn't feel too safe with the decepticons anymore and wanted to get to the autobots for safety. She slowly started climbing up drawers to the counter to where a small red light was flashing and static coming from it. She pushed the button down and the static went away. She slowly started speaking in it.

"Um…is there any autobots there?"

She let go of the button and heard static again then suddenly a voice came in very faint. Her heart stopped for an instant and said, "My name is Nicole! I'm with the decepticons and need help getting out of here!"

* * *

Megatron was sleeping in his room when he heard a small human voice calling for help from his com link. His optics quickly came on and looked over at his desk where Nicole should be and saw she was missing.

"That girl! I'm going to get that girl!" he yelled.

Megatron jumped out of his bed knowing the girl must have gone to the command center to get help.

_After what I've done for her…she runs off like this! I haven't even tried to kill her._ He thought to himself as he stomped down the hallways.

* * *

Nicole finally reached Optimus Prime and said, "Mr. Optimus Prime sir…I need help. I'm being held hostage by the decepticons."

"I know Nicole. We're trying to get you out of there. You've got to give us more time than what we have right now." he replied.

Suddenly there were two voices yelling in the background yelling at Optimus asking who was on the com link.

"Nicole…I have two of your friends who would like to speak with you." he said.

Next thing she knew Lauren was on and she was yelling, "NICOLE! Are you okay?! I've been worried sick about you! They haven't tried to hurt you yet?"

"No they haven't tried to hurt me yet, but…there's a sight I don't like seeing here." she replied.

* * *

Megatron who was walking toward the command center hearing all that was being said. He was getting really mad right now. That girl didn't know what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Nicole suddenly heard big footsteps coming toward the room she was in.

"Guys I've got to go. I think Megatron's looking for me and it's not going to be pretty." she said.

"You're right Nicole…it isn't going to be pretty." came the voice of Megatron behind her.

Nicole gulped and turned around and saw Megatron in the doorway glaring a whole straight through her small body.

"Nicole what's the matter?" came Lauren's voice.

"She's been caught puny human." snapped Megatron.

There was a scream on the other line and then static filled the room again. Nicole started running on the counter just as Megatron started walking further in the room. She tried to hide behind large containers full of gigantic material. Megatron easily threw them aside and Nicole went running again. She ran away from the big hands that were coming down in front of her almost every minute. The edge of the counter was coming closer and she jumped off.

Megatron saw her jump and caught her in mid air, a few feet away from the floor. Megatron held his hostage to his face his red optics glaring evilly at her. Nicole quickly looked away and tried to get out of his grip. The more she wiggled the tighter his grip got. She finally stopped and Megatron started yelling, "Did you enjoy what you found in here!?"

Nicole cringed at his tone and tried to look away.

"Oh, maybe you didn't see them. Let me show you." he said bending down to his human specimens in the glass containers filled with water and tubes coming from them. He pressed her face against one of the glass tanks and yelled, "You run off any more and I swear I will not turn you over to the safety of the autobots. You'll stay here like these humans and become our lab rats."

Suddenly one of the people's eyes opened up and stared at Nicole. Nicole let out a blood curdling scream and started wiggling trying to get loose from Megatron's grip. Suddenly he lost his grip and Nicole started running out of the room trying to get away from the evil giant. Megatron's footsteps right behind her.

Megatron had scared her half to death and she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Trying to get help while I slept did you?!" he called, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble human, but I can hear any conversation going on in there from my com link."

Tears streaming down her face from fright, she rounded a corner only to run into Ransack's foot.

"What's the human running from?" he asked.

Suddenly Megatron rounded the corner and looked at him then down at Nicole at his feet. Ransack then said, "Oh. I see why you were running."

Megatron started walking toward them and Nicole ran behind Ransack's legs and hid. Megatron laughed seeing how frightened she was.

"Move out of the way Ransack." he whispered threatening.

"But sir, it's a cute little human…don't hurt it." he pleaded.

Megatron grabbed hold of Ransack and threw him across the room to where he could see Nicole perfectly. Nicole curled up in a little ball as Megatron picked her up in his hand. Suddenly he realized that he had nearly killed her from squeezing her too hard and nearly killed her. Seeing she was okay he started walking to the end of the base to where it was really cold and cages were at. He grabbed a small cage and put Nicole inside it.

He held her up to his face and smiled, "I didn't think I'd have to do this to you. I guess I was wrong and you're a little animal like the rest of the organic creatures on the little planet earth."

Nicole stood up in the cage and held to the bars as Megatron walked. She wished she had stayed inside school a little longer. At least she wouldn't be here at that moment. Megatron put the cage down on the desk roughly and walked back to his bed. Nicole slowly started climbing up the cage to the lid. She knew it was locked, but she had thumbs which not a lot of animals on earth had.

She wrapped her little hands around the latch of the cage and started pulling at the latch getting it loose and able to get the top of the cage unlocked. The door was pretty heavy to open since the cage was huge to her, she found out that Megatron had a anger problem and sometimes he did stuff he really didn't mean to do. She pushed the cage door up and it started to fall to the other side with a loud _CRASH!_

Megatron suddenly shot up and saw Nicole climbing out of the cage. He quickly got up and walked to the cage where Nicole was slowly climbing down.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Nicole froze where she was and looked over her shoulder and saw Megatron hover over her. She gave him a small weak smile and said, "I got it. I'm not going to run off, it's just so uncomfortable in there. No padding."

Megatron chuckled and wrapped his fingers around her and lifted her up to his face. She shook in fear that he might do something bad to her. He noticed this and sighed, he knew he was the bad guy, but he wasn't all that bad. As she shook he gently with a huge finger patted her head.

She looked up at him like he was crazy and had to laugh at nothing. She started laughing really hard to where she could barely breathe. Megatron couldn't help, but laugh at this.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" he laughed.

"Why are you?" she laughing really heard.

"I started laughing because you started laughing at something." he said slowly calming down.

"I started laughing right after you patted my head and I couldn't help, but start laughing." she replied still laughing.

He gently set her down on his desk and put what looked like giant pencils around her like a play pin for little kids at a house full of people. She glared up at him, but couldn't keep a straight face. Then she stopped laughing and asked quietly, "Are you going to do the same thing to me if you don't get your ransom?"

Megatron was unprepared for her question and thought on it for a little bit and said, "No Nikki. I'm not going to do that. Those humans belong to Sideways and Starscream. They do experiments on humans. I just sit and watch."

Nicole gave him a death glare and Megatron saw it and asked, "What did I say?"

"You called me Nikki. I hate being called Nikki." she gritted through her teeth.

Megatron laughed and said, "Nikki."

Nicole then stood up to her full height which was only 5'8' and walked to him and tried to kick him in his hand. She missed of course and fell on her rear end. He laughed at her for tempting to kick him.

"Here. I'll go easy on you. You're only human and humans need all the help they can get." he said.

This made Nicole even more mad and kicked his hand as hard as she could which really surprised Megatron. She slowly started losing her balance and started falling off the edge of the desk. Fell didn't fall too far. She fell on to Megatron's leg and rubbed her head from hitting it on his hard titanium leg. Megatron smiled at this and picked her up by her collar and held her face to face to him. Nicole started throwing fists at him only to twirl herself around and around.

Megatron thought this was very entertaining and gently pushed her with his finger which made her go around and around. She started to scream finally seeing how far the ground was and her whole body got stiff. Her whole body tired to curl up in a ball for comfort, but she couldn't do it. She saw his giant fingers and clinged to them.

Megatron lowered her to the table and she finally fell. Megatron looked at her as she just laid there. She let her gaze fall on Megatron and she whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier…Starscream had scared me a little bit and that made me wanted to get out of here faster."

Megatron looked at his human hostage and said, "I'll take care of him, of course you're invited to watch if you like."

"Oh please! I don't get to see fights that often where I'm from. This will be quit interesting."

"Okay if you really want to go see me beat Starscream's aft I suggest you get some rest. I'm also sorry for scaring you like I did. I let my anger get a hold of me and I could have killed you." he replied.

Nicole nodded her head and said, "I guess it was expected from the leader of the evil decepticons."

Megatron gave her a look and pushed her gently which made her fall to the table. She slowly got up and looked at him and stuck out her tongue. Megatron looked at it and said, "I've always been fascinated with human's mouths, especially their tongues that have bumps on them."

"You're not getting my tongue." she exclaimed.

Megatron laughed again and said, "Okay I'm serious. Go to bed right now or else you don't get to see any action."

Nicole quickly jumped on her bed which made her go flying in the air and land back down safely in the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It just came to me in an hour after school. I hope Mistress Megatron enjoyed it a lot too, since this story is dedicated to my little sis M&M. Please review! 


	5. The Fight

Okay I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting after a while. Near the end of the school year work is always a pain and then you have a job that doesn't let you off until 8 at night which you don't have enough time to update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Mistress Megatron here is chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

The Fight

Nicole woke up the next morning in the dark room of Megatron's quarters. She stretched her body from the long her long sleep. She sat up trying to look in the dark to see if Megatron was still there or not. Suddenly the door opened and Megatron walked in, that answered her question perfectly.

"You're up late." he said and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"I usually sleep late until around 1-2 'o' clock in the afternoon." she replied.

Megatron shook his head and looked down at her. She seemed better today which was good. He didn't have to go hunting around trying to find her again and scare her like he did last night.

"You know I haven't beaten up Starscream yet." he said tauntingly.

Nicole gave him the biggest puppy dog look she could give.

"I'm sorry, but puppy dog faces don't work on me." he laughed.

Nicole stopped making the face and then instead making tears stream down her face. Since she was a brilliant actress she could make herself do anything. Megatron saw the tears and didn't know what happened to make her cry. He knew humans cried when they got hurt or someone died, or…the got scared really bad.

She looked at him wiping away tears.

"Please take me to see the fight." she pleaded.

Megatron chuckled a bit and said, "I promised you I'd take you to see the fight, and I better do it or you'll drive me nuts about it. That's the only reason though."

Nicole got really happy when he said that. Starscream had scared her half to death the other day and made her want to leave as soon as possible. That's the one reason she started calling for help and tried running away. Megatron saw she wasn't crying anymore and asked, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Make yourself cry when nothing has happened to you." he replied.

"Oh simple, I just think of the saddest memory and let my feeling out about that." she replied smiling.

Megatron still thought the girl was crazy and then put his hand down for her.

"You want to see the fight?" he asked.

"Of course as long as I get front row seats." she replied.

Megatron laughed. This girl was going to make his life a little better than it has been in the past. He set his hand down in front of her and she quickly crawled on. He lifted up his hand with the small girl in it and curled his fingers so she wouldn't fall out of his hand as he walked.

Nicole looked up at Megatron seeing how powerful he was and everything. It gave her an awe look. He could be the most terrifying creature in the universe and yet he was being very gentle with her. She couldn't figure it out unless…she was that important for the cyber planet keys. Suddenly door flew open and Megatron walked in. Starscream was nowhere to be found in the training room.

"So where is he?" asked Nicole

"I'll get him in here. He doesn't even know what's going on." he replied.

"I would have thought you went to tell him since you were gone this morning while I slept." she retorted.

Megatron grumbled under his breath trying to control his temper. If it had been any of his other men he would have attacked right there not leaving them a chance to fight back. Suddenly the doors opened behind them and Starscream came in.

Megatron turned around and faced Starscream and said, "Ah Starscream, I have been looking for you."

"Why sir?" questioned Starscream

"You remember yesterday when I had Nicole in my hand?"

"Nicole? Who is this Nicole? It sounds like a human name."

Megatron looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Primus help me." he looked back at Starscream and said, "This human."

Starscream looked at the human in Megatron's hand and said, "Aw that human. Okay. Yeah I remember yesterday."

"Well Starscream it seems she tried to run off yesterday after she met everyone and after I went to bed. She made contact with the autobots to see if she could get out of here." he yelled as he put Nicole on the ground.

Nicole quickly ran to the sidelines so she could be away from the fight. Knowing it would start soon she waited eagerly.

Starscream looked at Megatron and said, "I didn't know she would try to run away."

Megatron punched him in the gut and exclaimed, "Humans get frightened very easily!"

Starscream stumbled back from the blow of Megatron's fist and took out his sword which was also his wing. He was going to fight back and Megatron chuckled.

Nicole wished she had some popcorn right now because this is going to be interesting. Megatron and Starscream glared at each other for some time until Starscream suddenly lunged forward. Megatron quickly got out of the way and kicked Starscream's hand to where his sword fell out.

Starscream quickly got up and started running at Megatron. Megatron laughed to himself and quickly punched him back. Nicole saw Starscream coming straight toward her and she let out a scream and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately there was no other ground beneath her feet and started falling to the ground fast.

Megatron quickly flew and caught her in his hands and turned around quickly to Starscream.

"Whoa, whip lash." moaned Nicole who was holding her head. Her eyes seemed to roll in her head from the spin.

Starscream started laughing at Megatron, "You leader of the decepticons? I beg to differ! You are no better than the autobots you fight everyday!"

Megatron started to clinch his fists until Nicole squeaked, "MEGATRON!"

Megatron quickly released his grip to where she was just sitting in his hand. Starscream kept laughing at Megatron and yelled, "You care as much for that human as the autobots. Maybe you should make me leader of the decepticons and you can run off and join the autobots."

Megatron quickly put Nicole on the ground and tackled Starscream.

"You don't have the guts to kill me Starscream." he gritted through his teeth.

Starscream chuckled and said, "I don't think you have the guts to kill me Megatron. You couldn't do it if you life depended on it."

Megatron clasped his hand around Starscream throat and started to squeeze without mercy. Starscream quickly brought his hands up to Megatron and tried to pry away his hands. Megatron kept adding pressure to Starscream making it harder for him to breathe.

Suddenly Starscream kneed Megatron in the gut making him lose his grasp on Starscream. Starscream started to laugh and said, "You didn't have the guts Megatron. Now you will face my wrath when we meet in battle."

He opened the warp gate and vanished. Suddenly Sideways came running after Starscream and made it through the gate before it closed on him. Megatron slowly got to his feet and walked over to Nicole. He looked down at her and gently picked her up.

_Was Starscream right? Am I becoming weak because of this human?_ he questioned himself walking back to his quarters.

"Megatron sir…where's Starscream?" asked Thundercracker.

Megatron turned to him and said, "We have another enemy."

Thundercracker's jaw dropped when Megatron told him.

"Really?"

Megatron ignored Thundercracker and kept on walking. When they made it to Megatron's room he put Nicole down on the desk roughly. He then sat down and said, "When we go out to battle with the autobots I want you to act as if I've been torturing you."

Nicole just looked at him like it was impossible.

"I really don't know if I can." she whispered.

Suddenly Megatron's hand came out of nowhere and knocked her off the desk and into the trash can.

"Okay." she moaned.

Megatron grabbed her and placed her gently on the water bed. He stroked her back once and went over to his bed. Nicole was shaking just a little what had happened earlier. She slowly went to sleep as soon as she knew Megatron was asleep. She closed her eyes and everything was silent.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Writter's block keeps hitting me in the head. Please review! 


	6. The Decision

School is finally out and I thought I'd update on my first night off of school. I really didn't know what to write then the idea hit me. Thank you everyone for the reviews and please keep reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Decision

At the autobot base Lauren and Rick were worried sick about Nicole. When she had called them yesterday she sounded desperate of rescuing.

"Optimus, why can't we go get her?" asked Lauren.

"Because Lauren, Megatron wouldn't hesitate to kill her when he had the chance. He is a killer and a murderer." he said lowly.

Lauren ran to Rick's open arms and started to cry. Optimus saw this and gently rubbed her back with his finger trying to comfort her.

* * *

At the decepticon base Nicole was resting peacefully in her water bed. Megatron awake walking around the room waiting for her to wake up. It had been three hours since he woke up and had been waiting for Nicole to wake up. He sighed and sat at the desk and gently nudged her.

"Mom, just a few more minutes." she moaned.

Suddenly she bolted up and exclaimed, "My exams!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I have to take my exams…" she slowly stopped and looked where she was and looked up at Megatron and asked, "Why did you wake me up?"  
"I got tired of waiting." he replied smiling.

Nicole glared up at him and said, "You could have waited."

"Sorry, I'm the leader here and I'm still the boss of you and your time to get up is now." he retorted.

Nicole slowly got out of the nice comfy water bed, still half asleep from being woken up so early to her. She only woke up this early for school…well that was a little earlier. Today they were meeting the autobots and maybe she could go and be safe. She looked up at Megatron seeing he was going to take it a little hard when she went. She, after a while and after she got to know him, thought he wasn't that bad of a guy and really didn't think she wanted to go to the autobots.

"So…are we meeting the autobots today?" she asked.

Megatron looked down at her with a frown on his face now and said, "Yes, and if they don't have the cyber planet key…"

"I know, you don't have to say it. All I have to say it was a pleasure of knowing you." she replied.

This really tore at Megatron's spark when she said that. He was going to have to kill the human he got to know so well if the autobots didn't have the cyber planet key. Megatron shut down his optics and put his fingers to his temples and rubbed for a while. Nicole started getting her hygiene done since he wasn't looking and it was the perfect time.

"So are you ready for me to be all so dramatic?" she asked raising both of her eye brows.

Megatron's optics suddenly came on and he looked down at her. Knowing right now could be the last time seeing him nice again he picked her up. Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs when he did so. So he quickly put her down and asked, "Did I squeeze you?" he asked.

Nicole started laughing and said, "Well Megatron, it seems like you have got to toughen up a little bit. We don't want you to go all wimpy in front of the autobots now do we?"

Megatron chuckled and grabbed her again. He walked through the hallways to the command center where everyone was waiting.

"Men, it's time to find out the truth about the autobots." exclaimed Megatron.

He opened a warp gate and walked through. His men followed behind him as they entered Earth's atmosphere. They were in a desert and in front of them were the autobots. Kobe, Lori, Bud, Lauren, and Rick all standing at a distance in case anything happened.

"Hand over Nicole Megatron." exclaimed Optimus.

"Do you have my cyber planet key?" asked Megatron who started squeeze Nicole a little tighter than he had been.

Nicole started to scream as the pressure started closing in around her small and fragile body. Optimus's optics brightened and yelled, "Bring the cyber planet key!"  
One of the autobots, Scattershot, came forth and handed him the cyber planet key. Optimus took it and sighed. It was worth saving a human innocent life. He threw the key at Megatron's feet and Megatron slowly put Nicole down on the sandy desert. She looked up at him and he motioned her to walk over to them. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the autobots where all the safety and her friends were at.

About half way between the two armies Nicole looked at both armies and then her friends. She loved her friends, but Megatron made her feel something she never thought she'd feel in her whole life time. She started backing away from the autobots slowly knowing who she wanted to stay with.

"Nicole! What are you doing!? Come over here!" yelled Lauren.

Nicole looked at Lauren then Rick, and then she slowly looked at the autobots and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She turned around and ran straight back towards Megatron and the other decepticons.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to go with the autobots." hissed Megatron.

"I'm sorry Megatron, but I want to stay here with you guys." she replied.

"Wow, the first human to ever want to stay with us. This is going in Cybertron's record books." exclaimed Thundercracker.

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged a little and smiled a little smile. Nicole looked up at all the decepticons that were there and said, "I want to stay."

"Nicole!" yelled Lauren.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but I feel at home here." she yelled at her friend.

"How can you feel at home with the decepticons? They are evil!" exclaimed Landmine.

Nicole shrugged and said, "Well after being with them for a couple of days you start to get to know…"

Nicole looked up at Megatron and knew not to say his name and instead said, "…get to know Thundercracker, you find out that the decepticons are pretty fun to be around.

"Me!? Nicole you and…" he was cut off when Megatron nudged him hardly in the chest and said, "Aw yes, you'd laugh your head off when we talked."

"Yeah, Thundercracker is a really funny bot." said Nicole.

Thundercracker knew he had to walk over and pick her up now to make it look like she was his human.

"Thundercracker if you're going to keep that worthless fleshing, then you get all the stuff that is needed for them." snarled Megatron.

"Yes sir. She won't be a problem sir. She follows orders real easy." replied Thundercracker.

"Yeah, like that day she went to get help."

"Hey I fell asleep, I didn't know." defended Thundercracker.

Megatron looked at me and said, "Autobots we will meet again."

Megatron then picked up the cyber planet key and all the decepticons vanished through the warp gate.

"Did that just what I think it happened?" asked Kobe.

"Yep." replied Rick.

"Who would go with the decepticons? I mean Megatron…." said Bud who shuddered at Megatron's name.

Optimus looked down at his little human friends and sighed. Nicole had chosen the dark path. She was now the autobot's enemy and even though it pained Lauren to see her best friend with the decepticons she had to go on.

Once the decepticons were back at the base Thundercracker handed Nicole to Megatron and who took her. He looked at her confused and asked, "Why?"

Nicole looked at him and said, "I just felt like I needed to stay."

* * *

Ransack looked at her along with Crumplezone who were both shocked at her decision also. Most humans would have run to the autobots in a heart beat, but Nicole wanted to stay with them. Megatron walked to his room while the other decepticons started talking about Nicole and Megatron. Megatron put his cyber planet key down on the other side of Nicole's bed and gently set her down.

"I'm still confused why you still wanted to stay." he whispered.

"Megatron, you're not big as bad as you think. If you allow them they will get to know you and see the soft side of you."

Megatron smiled an evil smile and said, "You shouldn't have said that Nicole."

Nicole laughed and ran and hid behind a giant computer. Megatron easily picked her up and with one finger he gently started tickling her.

"Stop! That tickles! Stop!" she yelled.

"I'm not a merciful leader." he laughed.

"Mercy!" she cried, "Mercy!"

Megatron slowly stopped and saw that she was crying from where he was tickling her too much.

"Never do that again." she gasped for air.

"Say I'm a big bad leader then. I'm not a softy." he retorted.

"Okay, you're the meanest, the baddest, and biggest evil leader there ever was." she sighed.

"That's better." he replied.

Nicole didn't really care about changing. She had a big day and she was going to sleep in until 3:00 the next afternoon. She crawled in her bed and was out cold, dead to the world in her own little dream land.

* * *

Please review! Please! Pwetty Please! If you review chapter 7 will be up sooner! 


	7. Disaster

I know it's been a while since I updated this stroy. I've really busy with graduation parties and Father's Day and just working out in the lawn triming bushes. Fun. I finally got a chance to write chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 7

Disaster

Nicole laid in her bed and slept the night away. Megatron of course woke up first and watched her as she slept. He couldn't understand why he was being so nice to a human. He was leader of the decepticons and yet he was slowly falling for a little human girl who was 15 years old. He sighed, knowing love did come in every shape and sizes. The only thing that didn't fit in that little saying was different species.

Nicole stirred in her sleep suddenly and let out a yawn. He rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. Megatron chuckled a little bit seeing she was sleeping and enjoying herself. She was different than any other human he had encountered either. Her friends were with the autobots and she had a choice…a choice to be reunited with them.

"Nicole why did you want to stay?" he whispered mostly to himself confused by her decision.

Suddenly she spoke, "Because I like you Megatron. You're different."

Megatron realized that if he spoke to her while she slept he could get out all the information out of her. He started asking her all these random questions and she'd answer every one of them.

Megatron leaned back in his chair and couldn't stop thinking about all the questions he had asked. She didn't have that many boyfriends. She had one, but he treated her like crap and after they broke up he would pick on her and everything. He'd make everyone of those people who made her life miserable pay. Megatron sighed checking his eternal clock and saw it was only 11:00am. Knowing she wouldn't be up for another four hours or so he quietly got up from his chair and left the room locking it.

He walked down the corridors and made it to the command center and saw everyone was standing around talking amok themselves. When they saw Megatron enter the room everyone went quiet and stared at him.

Megatron saw all of them staring at him and asked, "Why are you imbeciles just standing around?! Get to work!"

Everyone quickly started scouring around to get to their working stations. They didn't want to see Megatron really mad. They really hadn't seen him real mad, but mad enough to do as they were told. Thundercracker was the only one left in the room working on a computer.

"Thundercracker, do you know where Starscream and Sideways are?" he asked.

Thundercracker looked up from his work and said in his country accent, "I have no idea Megatron, sir. I don't have them up on my screen at all. If they come close to the base I'll let you know."

Megatron nodded in approval. Knowing Starscream the power hunger maniac he may come back and try to kill Nicole. She was his responsibility now and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. At least he'd try to protect her with his life. If he died protecting her, he would only be satisfied if his enemy was dead too. Megatron slowly let his optics go off line. He was tired, but he didn't want to disturb Nicole.

* * *

Nicole woke up around 12:00 with a start. She was sleeping fine until she had an odd feeling in her sleep that she was being watched by someone. Not Megatron, but someone else who was crazy and wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She sat up slowly seeing the whole room was dark. She slowly slid off the bed and asked, "Is anyone there?"

A laugh was heard from somewhere in the room and then a raspy voice spoke, "So you finally woke up sleepy head."

"Starscream!" she squeaked scared of the decepticon.

"You actually remembered my name. I guess that's the only use Megatron has for you since you remember everyone." He replied amused that she was frightened.

Nicole slowly moved to the edge of the desk and was about to jump off when she felt someone pick her up.

"Na ah!" Starscream said tauntingly.

She then noticed Starscream wasn't holding her up, but someone else who was with Starscream the whole time. That person was Sideways.

"Put me down or else I'll scream." she threatened.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. No one will hear you from in here." Sideways replied amused by his catch.

"Do you think Megatron could actually destroy me? Nicole, I'm sorry to break this to you but…I could kill him so easily that he wouldn't even know he was dead."

Nicole sucked in some air and replied, "So if Megatron couldn't destroy you why did you run from the battle? You seemed very frightened and Megatron was really whipping your aft."

Starscream suddenly started walking towards her and Sideways. She gulped loudly and Starscream could hear her. He smiled in the dark, his white smile only showing besides his orange optics. Nicole started squirming in Sideways's grasp.

"Hey stop that!" Sideways yelled.

Nicole continued squirming until Sideways lost his grip on her and she went falling to the ground. She landed on her feet, but as she did there was a loud _CRACK!_

Nicole screamed out in pain from her fall and saw both her shin bones appearing out of her legs. Nicole was a frightened now, not only was she dead meat, but she couldn't run to save her own life.

* * *

Megatron suddenly woke up from his little nap when he heard Nicole scream. He quickly got up and started running to his room. He tried opening the door and it wouldn't open. He then remembered that he had locked the door when he left and started punching in the code to unlock the door.

* * *

Nicole, Starscream, and Sideways heard Megatron on the other side of the door unlocking the door.

"Poor Megatron I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I changed the code." chuckled Starscream.

Suddenly Megatron punched the door out of anger and both Sideways and Starscream laughed at the sound. Seeing both of the large robots were distracted by Megatron's fury Nicole took all the strength she had in her arms and started crawling across the floor to Megatron's giant bed. Quickly as she could she crawled under it just as Megatron broke down his own door to get inside.

He turned on the lights and saw Starscream and Sideways standing there. He also looked around the room to see if he could find Nicole. He suddenly saw a blood trail and found her under his bed. Starscream looked down and saw Nicole was gone. Fear was noticeable on his face as he followed the blood trail. A smile spread across his face seeing she was under Megatron's bed. Megatron lunged in the room and tackled Starscream. Sideways started making his way towards Nicole who was trying to hold back the tears, when she saw Sideways coming towards her she let out a blood curdling scream which made Megatron stop punching Starscream and yell, "Nicole!"

"You call yourself a decepticons leader? Please!" yelled Starscream who punched Megatron in the gut and threw him off of him.

Starscream stood up and so did Megatron. Megatron was about to attack when Sideways stepped behind Starscream and said, "I wouldn't do anything if I were you."

Megatron looked at Nicole in Sideways's hands and put his fists down. Starscream looked at Sideways and said, "Hand me the girl."

Sideways did as he was told and Nicole was handed over to Starscream crying from the pain in her legs. Starscream held her up to his face and then looked at Megatron.

"You care for a worthless bag of flesh like this?! Please! Megatron you were once a great decepticon leader and now you should just go running to the autobots." sneered Starscream.

Megatron looked at Starscream rage vividly visible to the naked eye. Megatron took a step towards them and Starscream suddenly squeezed Nicole who let out a scream of pain. Her ribs cracked and she could feel her bones poke at her lungs as she breathed in oxygen.

Megatron focused his auto receptors on Nicole and heard her grinding bones and her staggered breath trying not to puncture her lungs. Megatron then faced his attention on Starscream again and gave him an evil glare. He looked at Nicole again and whispered, "Please forgive me."

He jumped in the air and tackled Starscream to the floor and Nicole flew out of Starscream's hands and was thrown across the floor. Megatron started punching him madly and started shooting him with his guns. Starscream now was on the floor leaking energon from the wounds that were penetrated to him from Megatron.

"Sideways make a warp gate. We're leaving." Starscream groaned.

Sideways made a warp gate and Starscream and him disappeared. Megatron let out a deep sigh and focused his attention on Nicole and saw she had passed out from the pain or she had been knocked out from the crash landing. Energon slowly touched her legs and he heard a steaming sound.

He quickly grabbed her before the energon could do any more damage to her and held her to his chest trying to hold back any emotions that he was wanting to let out. He ran into Thundercracker on his way to the med bay.

"What's your hurry sir?" he asked confused.

Megatron showed him Nicole and Thundercracker gasped. They both ran into the med bay and Thundercracker hooked her up to a life support machine. Megatron let out a small sigh of relief seeing that Nicole was going to be alive a little longer while they were going to try to save her life.

Right when Thundercracker was walking towards Megatron to tell him her condition, Megatron put his hand around Thundercracker's neck and yelled, "You were supposed to be watching the monitor!"

"I was sir! They never showed up!"

Megatron threw him aside as he heard a painful moan come from Nicole. He quickly ran over to her and she tried lifting herself up when her ribs cracked. She let out a painful scream and quickly laid back down. She looked up at Megatron and asked in a weak voice, "Why can't I feel my legs?"

Megatron looked down at her legs seeing some of the bone was showing and swallowed hard and said, "You were burnt by Starscream's energon and burnt all your nerves in your legs."

Nicole started to cry right there. Megatron was alarmed and pleaded, "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Nicole looked up at Megatron and whispered, "I'm going to die."

"Nicole I want you to try to get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. I'll make you feel better than you had in a long time." he whispered.

Nicole studied Megatron's face seeing he was telling the truth and slowly closed eyes and slowly went into a deep sleep. Megatron looked at Thundercracker and said, "She won't make it…we'll have to do something to save her life."

Thundercracker then said, "You do it, you thought of it and plus you're the only one who really cares for her so much."

Megatron nodded and started working on Nicole slowly making her body into a robotic body, the only way he knew how to save a human life. Since he was the only one who was going to try to save her life he worked on her all night until he was finished. He made her into a transformer fast hoping that she wouldn't wake up during the surgery. When he finished it had been two days and she was saved and her new body was functioning properly. He let out a sigh and looked at his creation. He had to smile a bit seeing how beautiful she was. Her body was black and she was very slender.

Megatron waited at her side waiting for her to wake up from her deep slumber. When she did so she looked over at Megatron and saw something different, she saw like a computer screen before her eyes checking her systems to make sure she was okay. She put a hand to her head trying to remember what had happened a few nights ago. She remembered flying through the air and hitting the floor…that was the last thing she remembered.

Megatron suddenly woke up and saw Nicole was awake.

"Nicole! Oh Nicole!" he exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around her so happy to see she was okay. This really surprised Nicole when Megatron embraced her in a huge hug. She looked at him and decided to return the embrace.

"What happened?" she asked.

Megatron looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Nicole, but if I didn't tackle Starscream you would still be in his grasp and you might be dead right now. You almost died on me. I had to turn you into a transformer to save your life. It took me a while, but I managed."

"All by yourself!?" she exclaimed.

Megatron was shocked by her reaction and tried to keep her down when she was getting up from the bed.

"Get off Megatron I'm going to show those decepticons a thing or two." she murmured.

It felt good to be a transformer now. For her first fight she was going to show Megatron's men a thing or two about helping out other people.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. You know all the people who have read the story so far you know the drill. You've got to review before I update again! Pwease update!


	8. Confessions

I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Family from PA came down this week and I never had a chance. So I finally was able to update today since they left today. Oh and thank you Elita One for reminding me to post! I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 8

Confessions

Nicole had a smile on her face as she stomped through the hallways. She didn't think it was right that his own men made him do all the work; she was also curious why he didn't do anything about it. Megatron grabbed hold of her arm and said, "I chose to do it Nicole."

Nicole turned around and faced him and said, "Still now that I'm a transformer I can give them a piece of my mind and not get squished for it."

Megatron just stood there as Nicole walked off to find the other lazy Decepticons. They all could hear her from all over the base and she didn't mind it either. She just wanted to give those Decepticons a piece of her mind. When she entered the command center where everyone was at talking and laughing they didn't even realize someone had entered the room until she started yelling.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Everyone jumped and looked at her.

"Autobot!" yelled Ransack.

"No, she is a Decepticon on my radar…who are you?" asked Thundercracker.

Nicole looked at Thundercracker and said, "Oh you don't remember my little act for the Autobots?" she asked teasingly.

Thundercracker was flabbergasted at her response and squeaked, "Nicole!"

"That's my name so don't wear it out." she replied.

Megatron stepped in from behind her and everyone stiffened when they saw him. She noticed everyone go stiff and she smiled, "Hello Megatron."

Megatron just laughed and looked at his men and said, "You guys better behave because this little femme knows how to take charge."

Nicole turned around and said, "I'd take charge of you if you weren't so…big and tough."

Megatron laughed and said, "Decepticons! Why are you just laying around doing nothing!? Go to work!"

Everyone scurried out of the room just as Megatron yelled at them. Then they were alone and Nicole asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Megatron looked at her and said, "Oh…I forgot. Let see since it's your first day being a transformer…nothing. You can do anything you like just not going to the Autobots."

Nicole gave him a dumb struck look, "Do you obviously think I'll go to the Autobots!? Please they're nothing but goodie too shoes!"

Megatron laughed, this femme was really going to make things livelier around here. Megatron just sat there staring at Nicole before he realized what he was doing.

"Megatron hello? Anyone in that big metal skull of yours?"

Megatron quickly came back to reality and replied, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked.

"Um…I was just thinking very hard." he lied quickly.

He was checking Nicole out and he liked how she looked. Nicole didn't seem to look convinced when he said that.

"Really? What about?" she asked.

Megatron looked at her and tried to think up of a lie so she wouldn't kill him. Of course he really didn't know if she felt the same way. When he asked her questions in her sleep she said she liked him.

"I was just thinking about what had happed yesterday." he replied finally getting somewhere.

"Why about yesterday? You were worried sick about me…yesterday….Megatron what else were you thinking about. Not just that I hope." she said.

Megatron looked up at her and knew what he wanted to say and just blurted out the line without thinking, "IloveyouNicole!"

Nicole was stunned at his answer.

"What?" she asked.

"I…love you." he replied again

Nicole just stood there with a look of shock on her face. Then it formed into a smile and she quickly hugged the Decepticon leader without him realizing what was happening. Megatron saw her in his arms and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He had her next to him and he was happy. Nicole looked up at him and said, "I love you too Megatron. That's the reason why I couldn't go to the Autobots. I couldn't separate from you."

Just as the moment was getting really good Thundercracker said, "Sir it's time to go to Jungle….Planet…" He saw the two holding each other real close and he stopped.

Megatron let go of Nicole and turned to Thundercracker and said, "Okay round up the troops and we'll go there."

"What about me?" asked Nicole.

Megatron looked at her and said, "I guess you can come, just stay close to me at all costs."

"Oh and Megatron…what do I transform into?" she asked out of curiosity.

Megatron smiled and said, "You need to transform and find out."

Nicole gave him a little look and started to transform. Her body slowly folding up in to a jet like Megatron.

"You look like me." he said.

"Okay sir we're ready to go." said Crumplezone.

"Good." said Megatron and he opened a warp gate and all of them walked through.

When they made it out of the other side there were the Autobots.

"Decepticons attack the Autobots! Nicole you stay out of sight!" he yelled.

"But you said…"

"Right now stay out of sight." he whispered to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

She then transformed and flew off out of sight. Just when Megatron turned around Optimus Prime was right behind him.

"Where's the girl Megatron?" he asked very threatening.

"Oh I don't have her with me. Besides it was her decision not mine." he retorted.

"You probably threatened her if she didn't stay." he said as he threw a punch.

Megatron ducked very easily and said, "Is it me Prime or have you slowed down a little?"

This got Optimus mad and he started firing upon Megatron who started firing back. From Nicole's hiding place she saw the lasers being shot and she couldn't stand it.

"MEGATRON!" she screamed and flew as fast as she could to the two fighting transformers.

Both Megatron and Optimus looked up as a jet came flying straight at Optimus and charged right into him and took him down to the ground. There was pieces of dirt flying every which way when they crashed.

"Nicole!" yelled Megatron.

Megatron flew down to the huge crater created by Nicole and Optimus. He looked down and heard Optimus moan and a voice yell, "Get your big fat aft off of me!"

"Well we wouldn't here if you didn't tackle me out of the sky so blame it upon yourself." moaned Optimus.

Megatron flew down slowly and found Nicole and helped her out from under Optimus. He held her close and asked, "Are you okay?"  
Nicole looked at Megatron and said, "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy and head hurts, but I'm good."

Suddenly they heard five small voices yelling, "Nicole!"

Nicole turned around and saw Lauren and Ricky standing up, staring up at her. Nicole smiled faintly and Lauren yelled, "What they hell did he do to you!?"

"He saved my life." he replied quietly.

"Like hell he did! He ruined you! You are now a transformer!" she yelled her face getting all red from the anger.

"Well if he didn't turn me into a transformer I'd be dead right now."

Lauren was silent.

"Starscream entered the base and nearly killed me, if it weren't for Megatron you would be standing at my funeral right now."

Megatron walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and quickly gave him a huge hug holding him tight not letting him go. Optimus slowly crawled out of the crater and saw Nicole and Megatron holding each other.

"Nicole?" he asked looking confused.

"That's my name so don't wear it out Optimus."

Megatron chuckled at her response and said, "We need to find the cyber planet key."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Optimus! We got the cyber planet key!"

Nicole and Megatron could sense Optimus was smiling and Megatron kicked him and walked off. They were going to get the cyber planet key from the Autobot. When the Autobot came in view Megatron saw it was Hot Shot.

"This should be easy." he said, "Stay here Nicole I'll be back very soon. It's the Autobot rooky."

Nicole stood right there and saw Megatron take the cyber planet key easily from the young bot.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" he yelled as he walked back over to Nicole. They all walked through the warp gate and made it back to the base.  
They now had two of the four cyber planet keys. All they needed now were the two other ones and the omega lock.

Megatron lead Nicole to his room and he sat on the bed. Nicole sat next to him and he put an arm around her.

"You fought nicely for your first day and without training."

"Well that was pretty scary for me. I don't like dives in case you forgot. I just did it because I thought you were in danger."

"Thank you dear, but Optimus is nothing compared to me." he whispered.

"I know you are the rightful leader of the whole galaxy."

Megatron smiled and wrapped an arm around her letting her rest against his body. Then she whispered softly, "I love you Megatron."

Megatron smiled and replied, "I love you too."

He gently kiss her on the head and sat there with Nicole finally happy for once in his life.

* * *

Mistress Megatron I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought of you when I was writing it. It killed me when I had Nicole beat him up, but I did it for you knowing how much you would love it. Everyone PLEASE review! 


	9. Secret

Okay this idea just hit me so I had to write it down before it left me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Megatron and Nicole are getting a closer relationship. Now read the rest and find out more.

* * *

Chapter 9

Secret

Megatron and Nicole stayed with each other the whole night not thinking of anything else but themselves and how happy they were together. Nicole finally felt like she was loved for the first time in her life. Sure she had other boyfriends in her life, but they were all jerks and dumped her flat as a rock. For some reason she felt protected being with the Decepticon leader. If he wasn't with her then she was scared, she felt like the world was going to swallow her up without mercy.

She snuggled in Megatron's arms enjoying his touch, every minute of his touch. He smiled as she snuggled more deeply into him. He squeezed her more tightly making sure he wasn't dreaming that actually a femme had fallen in love with him. He then heard her sigh.

"What's the matter Nicole?" he asked.

Nicole slowly turned her head up in an angle to Megatron's face, "Nothing, just happy to be here with you."

Megatron smiled yet again and kissed her head very gently. He felt different than he had before. He felt…like he was in a totally different world where only he and Nicole only existed. They were the rulers of their own world and didn't have any idiots following them around and getting on his nerves, or her nerves. He slowly let his optics turn off still holding Nicole in his arms keeping her warm by his touch.

Nicole slowly started to fall asleep with him. She had her protector and he was also her lover now. They had confessed their love and they could not be separated. Everyone says that true love could not be found in the whole galaxy….well better tell the scientists that there was a couple from different worlds who fell in love.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ransack's voice was evident from behind the door, "Lord Megatron, could all of us see Nicole?"

Megatron's optics burst on and he left the bed. Nicole looked at him and could tell he was angry by being disturbed. She quickly jumped out of the bed and stood in the shadows so she couldn't be seen. Megatron opened the door and said, "What do you want to see Nicole for?"

He could tell Ransack was nervous by the way he was acting. He twitled his fingers and said, "Well, sir, we just wanted to talk with her that's all."

Megatron stepped out of the room and walked straight up to Ransack, "What do you want to talk to her about?"

Ransack was now against the wall, no way out, no way to escape his leader Megatron.

"Sir, about training!" he squeaked out of fear.

Megatron's lips slowly curled into a devilish smile and said, "Ransack I don't think that's what you really want to do now is it?"

Ransack was horrible at lying. Megatron knew that once Nicole became a transformer his men thought she was the most beautiful femme they had ever seen.

"Okay then…never mind."

Ransack slowly eased away from Megatron and ran. Megatron turned around and saw Nicole standing in the doorway. Megatron smiled and said, "How's the pretty kitty?"

"I'm your kitty now?" she asked playfully.

"You'll always be my kitty." he whispered and eased forward.

Nicole just smiled and giggled as Megatron grew closer and closer until their bodies touched. Megatron slowly drew his fingers up to her face and caressed them against her metal face. She shuttered as he did this and started stepping back. He knew this was crazy for him since they had met only days before, but he had never loved anyone in his life and she was the first one and the last one he would ever love. Megatron closed the door with his foot and heard Nicole's staggered breath as his fingers inched towards her lips.

"You're my beautiful angel." he whispered.

Nicole's optics dimmed and she tried to say something but the words froze in her throat. Her legs slowly started to give way and Megatron swooped his arms her before she could fall inches from where she was standing. Just as he laid her in the bed another person came knocking on the door. Megatron growled low getting angry with all the interruptions.

He walked to the door and found Thundercracker his now new second in command, "What is it Thundercracker?"

"Sir the Autobots are on their way here!"

"What!?" he exclaimed, "I'll be right there."

Megatron turned around and said, "Nicole I need you to stay here okay? The Autobots are here and you're still a little weak from earlier."

Nicole was about to protest, but with one kiss from Megatron she agreed. Once he was gone Nicole was left to do nothing, but lay in the bed….doing nothing….being bored. Nicole slowly got out of the bed and said, "I'm sorry Megatron, but I need to do something.

* * *

Optimus and his men (along with the five humans) entered the base. Optimus looked down at the five humans and said, "Stay out of sight from the Decepticons and find out any information you can find."

All of them nodded and ran off in one direction as the Autobots ran in the other direction. Lauren was running when she heard a familiar voice…

"Nicole." she whispered.

Everyone stopped when she mentioned Nicole's name. Ricky walked over to her and said, "Lauren…Nicole is a Decepticon now and we have to stay out of sight. Nicole might turn us in."

Lauren turned and faced her boyfriend and retorted, "Nicole is our friend and she would never do such a thing."

She raced off towards her friend's voice to see if she could find her.

* * *

Nicole was walking around talking to herself trying to find something to do when she heard a small voice yell, "Nicole!"

Nicole turned around and saw nobody, but then looked down and saw Lauren.

"Lauren! What are you doing here?" she asked and laid out her hand so she could walk in it.

"We were walking around doing nothing when I heard your voice. I had to come to see you!" she paused a moment and then asked, "Why did you choose to stay with the Decepticons?"

Nicole looked at her small friend and said, "Lauren…will you keep my secret?"

Lauren looked at Nicole knowing her friend was going to tell her something big. Even if Nicole was her friend she was a Decepticon and she could tell the Autobots afterwards.

"Lauren…I fell in love." she whispered.

This was not something she was expecting Nicole to say. She thought that she was going to say that she was forced to stay and they did this to her. Lauren's mouth fell open. She didn't know what to say until she found her voice, "Who?"

"Megatron." she whispered again.

Lauren sucked in a big breath of air and nearly fell over if it weren't for Nicole's fingers coming to her aid.

"But—but…."

"Lauren I know he seems all mean, but…he is so sweet. He can be the most romantic person when he wants to. Please don't tell anyone what I'm telling you." pleaded Nicole.

Lauren looked at her friend and smiled, "You finally found someone. I knew you'd find someone!"

Nicole smiled at her friend and asked, "So you won't tell anybody?"

Lauren smiled and said, "I won't tell a soul…or spark."

Nicole smiled again and put her down. Nicole then said, "I should get back to my room before Megatron realizes I was gone."

Lauren nodded understandingly. She quickly ran off to meet with the Autobots so they could escape. Nicole walked back to her room and laid down on her bed. About 10 minutes later Megatron came in with an angry look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Megatron looked at Nicole and smiled. Being around her made him forget what had happened during the battle. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and set her in his lap and said, "It doesn't matter. You're here and I'm here. We're together and that's all that matters. Megatron then kissed her dead on the lips and Nicole pulled away and asked, "What happened?"

Megatron looked at her and whispered, "The Autobots got the cyber planet key."

Nicole looked at him and asked, "You're not going to throw anything or yell?"

Megatron smiled, "I already did that. My men are perfect anger relievers. Then you are one too, but I don't have to be all mean. I just have to look at you and I'm happy."

Nicole couldn't help but smile when he said that. She then kissed him without him on guard and he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist.

* * *

Optimus and the rest of his men were so happy to have the cyber planet key. The kids were too. Ricky pulled Lauren to the shadows and asked, "What did Nicole say?"

Lauren looked at him knowing she couldn't tell him. She'd break her promise she made with Nicole.

"Oh nothing much she said hi." she replied.

Ricky was caught off guard by her response and Lauren walked back with the rest of the humans and Autobots. Ricky stood there alone.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. If you want to read more just review. I'll post as fast as I can. Please review! 


	10. Return of Starscream

Okay I thought I'd update this story since I hadn't since the 8th. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. If you like this story then you'll love Mistress Megatron's stories too.

* * *

Chapter 10

Return of Starscream

Megatron and Nicole laid there in the bed holding on to one another not letting go. Nicole had never felt so complete around Megatron. Megatron gently caressed her face with his thumb and ran his thumb over her beautiful lips. Nicole's optics slowly dimmed and cuddled closer to Megatron.

Megatron was a power hungry leader, but he had a soft side too. A girl who had became a transformer because of an accident with Starscream. Nicole had boyfriends in the past, some were bad boys and were fun to be around, but the bad boys were really bad boys. They'd cheat on their girls with other girls and it broke Nicole's heart. She was with another bad boy, but so far he seemed to stay by her side not letting anyone get her. He was protective.

Nicole felt like no one could hurt her at all. She felt….loved. She felt like no one could ever take her away from her love. Of course she knew that wasn't true because Starscream was still alive and that was the reason Megatron had to turn Nicole into a transformer to save her life.

"Megatron…" she whispered.

"Yes, Nicole?" he answered.

Nicole looked up at Megatron seeing his bright red optics and said, "Please tell me we're doing nothing today."

Megatron looked down at his love and replied, "If that is your wish then we'll do nothing today. We'll stay here in the base the whole day."

Nicole smiled and slowly got up. Megatron sat up in the bed and looked at her. She was smiling and Megatron quickly got out of bed. He ran over to her and she started laughing trying to make her way past Megatron, but he caught her waist and brought her to him. Megatron held her close and said, "You didn't give me a kiss this morning."

Nicole tired to turn around to face him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"You can kiss me just like that." he whispered.

Nicole tilted her head up to him and she saw Megatron lean his head down and their lips connect. Nicole let go of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could. Megatron slowly wrapped his arms around Nicole's body making her squirm.

"That tickles!" she exclaimed breaking the kiss.

"It does?" asked Megatron with an evil smile.

"No, don't you dare." she yelled.

She finally squirmed out of his grasp and turned around and smiled at Megatron who had his tickling fingers reading for working. Megatron charged at her and Nicole tried to move, but Megatron caught her in his grasp yet again and started tickling her.

"Stop! That tickles!" she screamed.

Megatron laughed seeing her like this was too fun for him. Finally she got enough strength from laughing so hard and kicked Megatron in the gut. Megatron looked at her and said, "You have just released the monster."

Nicole squeaked and ran to the door and opened it. Megatron ran after her deeper in the base where the Decepticons would less likely be at. Nicole was running at full speed and looked behind her and saw Megatron on her tail. She let out a playful scream and turned her head to the front and continued running. Suddenly she didn't hear Megatron's footsteps anymore. She turned around and saw he was gone. She slowly started stepping back and then heard a male voice say, "I've got you."

Nicole turned around and saw Megatron. Nicole smiled and reached her hand to his face which he eagerly kissed her hand. Nicole then started to reach up to his him on the lips when Megatron looked up he saw another pair of optics. Orange optics were visible.

"Ah, so Mighty Megatron has a soft spot for weak little femmes." said a voice.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream started to laugh a little bit and said, "Very good Megatron, I thought you'd forget me after so long I've been away. Though I can't recall you ever having a femme here when I was still around." he replied calmly.

Megatron put Nicole behind him and said, "You keep her out of this."

Starscream just ignored Megatron's threat and said, "What ever happened to your human friend? Did she die?"

Megatron lost it. He lunged himself at Starscream and tackled him to the ground beating him up. He then point a gun at his face and said, "Leave, traitor."

"Oh you're not going to kill me? That's the first." retorted Starscream.

Megatron punched Starscream in the face leaving a big dent. Energon started leaking from his optics where they were cracked.

"I can't see!" cried Starscream.

Megatron couldn't help but smile and said, "Never come back here again Starscream."

Starscream then yelled, "Sideways! Forget the girl come help me get out of here!"

Nicole whirled around and saw Sideways with a net. Sideways dropped the net and ran over to Starscream. As he past Megatron, Megatron easily kicked him in the aft which made Sideways land on Starscream."

"You fool! Get off of me!" cried Starscream.

"I'm sorry sir, Megatron kicked me…"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I want you to take me out of here!" cried Starscream.

Once Starscream and Sideways disappeared Megatron ran over to Nicole and said, "Oh Nicole are you alright? Please say you're alright."

Nicole looked at Megatron and quickly wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can have Thundercracker make sure." he whispered.

"No I'm okay. I was so afraid Starscream was going to kill you." she whimpered slowly letting tears fall.

This nearly killed Megatron. He held her tighter to him and said, "I'm really hard to kill Nicole."

Nicole couldn't help, but smile a little bit. Megatron gently started to rub the back of her head and said, "Let's go back to my room."

Nicole nodded in agreement and Megatron easily picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Nicole looked at her wonderful leader as he walked down the hallway. The event had really scared her and she hoped not to see Starscream again. Once they reached their room Megatron walked in and set her down on the bed. He then said, "I'm going t be gone for a little bit, but I'll be back okay?"

Nicole looked at him and nodded 'yes'.

Megatron left the room and Nicole covered her head with the covers and shut off her optics. Megatron gently and quietly closed the door and marched angrily to the command center where he found all his men on the ground leaking energon from where Starscream and Sideways entered.

Suddenly Thundercracker slowly came on line and saw Megatron looking at everyone.

"Sir, we were ambushed; we couldn't make contact with you."

Megatron looked down at Thundercracker with disgust and said, "I can't believe I have weak men for my troops who can't hold up an ambush."

"I'm sorry sir." replied Thundercracker and then suddenly went back off line.

Megatron checked all his men to see if they were all still alive. To all his scans they were and he just left them where they were. Megatron walked down to his room and when he opened the door he saw Nicole in the bed with the covers over her head and she was slowly shaking.

Megatron gently touched her and she let out a scream.

"Shhh! It's me Nicole. It's me." he cooed to her.

Nicole took off the covers from her head and quickly grabbed Megatron making him fall into the bed. He scooted her over just a little bit and held her tightly in his arms and said, "Nothing will happen to you ever, do you hear me. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Nicole nodded her head and cuddled closer to Megatron not wanting to be let go. Starscream was planning on taking her away with him and it scared her. She wanted to be with Megatron for eternity. She never wanted anything else so much in her life. Megatron starting caressing her face and said, "It's okay now. You're safe. No one will harm you. I'll never let anyone harm you."

Nicole finally feeling safe let her optics go off finally relaxing, and finally going to sleep.

* * *

Yeah the chapter was a little shorter than the other one, but there will be more Starscream and more loving with Megatron and Nicole. Reveiw please!


	11. Taking Hostages

Okay I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter. Now here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Taking Hostages

Megatron held onto Nicole all night, not letting her go for one second. Starscream had frightened her the other day and she even screamed when Megatron touched her. Megatron watched over her all night barely getting any rest at all. All he was worried about was Nicole being okay. Early in the morning Nicole started to stir and Megatron whispered, "I'm here darling."

Nicole's optics slowly came on and came face to face with Megatron's. She looked at him seeing he looked tired.

"What's the matter? It looks like you haven't slept." she whispered.

"I haven't slept. I've been watching over you all night." he replied kissing her forehead.

She smiled a little bit and snuggled closer to her only love. His grip tightened around her when she did that. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great who is it now." moaned Megatron.

He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door finding Thundercracker standing outside the door.

"What is it Thundercracker?" asked Megatron as he brought his fingers to his temple and started rubbing it.

"Sir, the Autobots are going to get Earth's cyber planet key." replied Thundercracker.

Megatron looked back at his beloved and said, "We'll leave shortly."

He closed the door and walked back to the bed and said, "We're going back down to Earth very shortly."

"I'm coming too Megatron." she replied.

"No, I can't risk you….Starscream may be there." he whispered.

Just the sound of his name sent fear down her spine. She didn't like that bot one bit. He scared her and he wanted her destroyed for some reason.

"Why does Starscream want me dead?" she suddenly asked.

This question really caught Megatron off guard.

"I think it's because you're the only thing that I love and a weakness to me. He thinks that if he destroys you then I'll be in misery forever. The truth is, that if he laid a finger on you, he'd be dead before he could say Primus."

"Megatron what if…what if Starscream is planning on coming here once you guys are gone and knows that I'll be here alone? What will happen? I think I should go with you." she whispered.

Megatron looked at his beloved knowing she could be right. He let out a sigh not knowing what to do. Then she spoke up again, "If I am with you he wouldn't dare attack me. He knows you are powerful, but he wouldn't attack…would he?"

"He may, he may not. You really don't really know about him. He a suspicious traitor, but if you are with me then no I don't think he'll attack." he whispered.

"Then will I be able to go with you?" she asked with high hopes noticed in her voice.

Megatron looked down at the sheets then back up at her face and said, "You may come, but you stay right next to me and nobody else."

"I wouldn't dream of standing next to anyone else. That would just be weird." she laughed.

Megatron couldn't help but laugh either and said, "We better head to the command center."

Nicole nodded in agreement and got up from the bed only to be picked up and slung over Megatron's shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk!" she screamed and laughed at the same time.

Megatron couldn't help, but laugh. Then she started to kick which made him start to laugh even more.

"Put me down Megatron!" she screamed again.

This time Megatron dropped her and she started to fall to the floor and Megatron then caught her in his arms cradling her to his chest. She gave him a glare and said, "Put me down Megatron."

Megatron did as he was told this time. Nicole felt her feet touch the safety of the ground and she stormed off away from Megatron. Megatron walked after her keeping a good trail on her. Once they were in sight of the command center Megatron picked up the pace and walked past Nicole.

"Okay so we're heading to earth to get the cyberplanet key…"

"Yes sir and the Autobots are already down there." reported Ransack.

Megatron looked at him and then punched him in a wall and said, "I think I already know that Ransack!"

Crumplezone quickly ran to his little buddy and helped him up. Then Megatron said, "Nicole will be coming with us since I don't trust that traitor Starscream. He may decide to break into the base once again. So Nicole will be with me at all times."

Everyone nodded in understanding seeing Nicole right next to Megatron. Nicole felt a little awkward with all of them looking at her. She quickly looked to the ground and then Crumplezone asked, "What if she isn't with you sometime during the battle? What if you two get separated?"

Megatron looked at Crumplezone and asked, "You're not thinking of betraying me are you Crumplezone?"

"No! No! I was just curious!" he squeaked.

Megatron eyed him suspiciously and then looked at Nicole and asked, "Are you ready?"

Nicole shook her head 'yes' and then Megatron opened a warp gate. As they walked through Crumplezone and Ransack were whispering to each other.

"Hey buddy has Megatron yelled at Nicole yet?"

"I don't think so big guy." whispered Ransack.

They quickly walked in the warp gate and met up with the rest of the Decepticons. Megatron and Nicole were flying together not leaving each other's side. Then the Autobots came in view and Megatron along with Nicole dived down at them. Both of them started firing at them. Crumplezone and Ransack were driving as fast as they could trying to find Override so they could rematch the race they had lost.

Megatron dived down and started firing at Optimus. Optimus looked up at saw Megatron with Nicole. He started firing at Megatron. Lauren looked up and saw Optimus firing at Megatron and Nicole.

"No Optimus! Optimus! Nicole!" screamed Lauren.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but she's a Decepticon now and my enemy. I have no choice."

"Yes you do! You don't have to fire upon her!" she yelled.

Optimus took his guard off of Megatron and Nicole seeing Optimus was off guard Megatron fired at Optimus hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to fall back.

"Oh no." she whispered.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base Starscream along with Sideways entered the base. 

"Oh Nikki! Nikki where are you!?" taunted Starscream looking through all the rooms.

"Sir, she's not here. Megatron must have known we would do this." reported Sideways.

Starscream looked at Sideways and said, "Let's go to Earth, most likely where they have gone."

The two warped out of the base and down to Earth where they found the Decepticons and Autobots fighting, Starscream smiled seeing Megatron with Nicole.

* * *

"Megatron! I believe you have something that belongs to me!" 

Megatron quickly turned his head and looked up at Starscream. Optimus also looked up seeing Starscream.

"Nicole doesn't want you Starscream!" Megatron yelled, "You get out of here or else I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Starscream started laughing and dived down towards Lauren and Rick Nicole saw this and lunged herself towards her small friends and grabbed them and got out of the way.

Megatron saw this and said, "Good work Nicole. Give us the cyber planet key and you'll get your precious humans back."

Nicole and the rest of the Decepticons warped back to the base. Nicole looked down at her friends in her hands.

"Good job Nicole now let me see those humans." he said holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry Megatron, but I was saving my friends from Starscream. He was going straight at them." she whispered holding the close to her.

"You're friends?" he questioned.

"Yeah, my friends from my school when I was human." she whispered.

Megatron looked down at the humans in his beloved hands and said, "These humans shall not be harmed at all. But we still will use them, but we will not kill okay my dear?

Nicole smiled and looked down at her friends. Lauren was happy and spoke up, "It's nice to finally meet you in person Megatron…I think."

Nicole laughed when her friend said that. Megatron looked at Nicole and then back down to Lauren, "It's nice to meet one of Nicole's friends."

Lauren started to smile and then looked up at Nicole, "You were right. He's not as bad as he looks!"

Megatron looked at Nicole and eyed her suspiciously and Nicole smiled innocently and said, "I need to tell someone how good you are."

Megatron only shook his head and said, "You tell anyone and I'll have to hurt you."

Rick just looked up at him and looked back down.

"Who is this boy Nicole?" he asked seeing the boy didn't look friendly.

"He's Lauren's boyfriend." she said.

"Soon to be ex-boyfriend if he doesn't straighten up." retorted Lauren.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You know that day when the Autobots were up here and we ran into each other when you were supposed to be in bed? Well ever since then he has been acting strange."

Nicole looked at Lauren and then Lauren whispered, "Oops."

"Oops is right human." retorted Megatron who gently picked up the two humans from Nicole's hands.

"Nicole looked at Megatron and said, "I'll make it up to you."

Megatron eyed her and said, "Okay, maybe later on, but I need to put these humans somewhere safe."

"I'll come with you." exclaimed Nicole.

With that the two along with the humans walked down the hall into the darker part of the base towards the Decepticon's rooms.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed. Please review! 


	12. Betrayal and Starscream Attacks

Yep grounded sucks. I told some friends that I'd update so I updated! I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 12

Betrayal and Starscream attacks

They had entered Megatron and Nicole's room along with Lauren and Rick. Rick still had an attitude and didn't talk while Lauren was trying her best to look at Nicole from Megatron's grip and strike up a conversation with her. Megatron gently put the humans on his desk where Nicole once slept. Rick stayed far away from Lauren as she spoke with Megatron and Nicole.

"So why do you want to destroy the universe Megatron? I mean you really don't seam that bad." she spoke.

Megatron held in a laugh and replied, "I can be very mean. I could rip your limbs off very slowly and enjoy seeing you in pain."

Lauren's eyes grew as large as soft balls then Megatron said, "Of course Nicole wouldn't let me so there won't be any of that."

Lauren looked at Rick who was pouting and in a different world. Then Lauren looked at Nicole and said, "Never let him do that to me Nicole."

"I would never allow him to do such a shameful act!" exclaimed Nicole, "You're my friend and not even my Decepticon boyfriend can hurt you. I'd hurt him first."

Megatron looked at her and said," Oh really? You actually think you could defeat me?"

"It's worth a try, but if I was determined to do so then yes." she retorted.

"How about you try defeating me here and now." taunted Megatron.

"No." she flatly stated.

"Are you saying no because you're afraid you'll loose?"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Then fight me Nicole." she ushered.

Nicole looked at Megatron then at Lauren who had her head in her hands. She was awaiting the battle between them.

"So Lauren should I challenge him?" she asked in a whisper.

"YEAH!" she yelled.

"Thanks for your support." Nicole mumbled. "Fine Megatron I'll accept you're challenge."

"I thought you were the one making the challenge." laughed Megatron.

Nicole about had it and lunged towards him. She tackled him to the ground which really surprised Megatron. She had him pinned to the ground for a little bit.

"Well you're just full of surprises, but I can surprise you also." laughed Megatron.

He flipped them to where Megatron had Nicole pinned to the ground. He started laughing seeing her shocked face below his.

"That's cheating!" she whined.

"There's no cheating in a battle unless you have rules, but we don't dear." he chuckled.

His face was so close to hers and she tried to flip him, but he was too heavy for her to move.

"Are you trying to attack me? My dear you're going to try harder than that." he laughed loudly.

Lauren started laughing seeing the sight of two transformers fighting one a male the other a femme. The femme trying her hardest to get the male from off of her, finally she did the only thing that came to mind….she kicked him.

Megatron fell off of her in shock that she had kicked him. She then stood over him and said, "See I'm tougher than I look Megsy."

Megatron looked up at her and said, "Yes you are, but you're very cocky too."

He flipped up in the air and landed on his feet facing her and said, "I'm ready for round two."

"Huh? Round two? We never said we were going to have a round two." complained Nicole.

Megatron laughed and tackled her to the ground causing the desk to rock back and forth.

"Hey you two don't shake the desk! I nearly fell!" screamed Lauren.

Megatron looked up at Lauren and replied, I'm sorry Lauren, but we're in a middle of a battle incase you haven't noticed. Things are going to rock."

Nicole didn't like Megatron's tone and so she quickly flipped her body round and changed into a jet getting out of Megatron's grasp. She knocked him over and transformed back into her robot form. Megatron looked at her and said, "Primus, you're full of surprises."

"Thank you." she replied flashing her optics as if she were fluttering her eye lashes.

Megatron started to laugh and was about to tackle her when he saw Rick walking on the floor.

"Rick, its not safe to be on the floor at this time." spoke Megatron.

Nicole turned around and saw Rick crawling under the door. Lauren was going to go after him, but Megatron stopped her. Nicole got up and opened the door to go after him. When she rounded the corner she saw a sight she didn't expect to see. She saw Starscream talking to Rick.

"Rick!" screamed Nicole.

Rick turned around and Starscream picked him up.

"Well Nicole it looks like I have a new member on my side. Looks like you're out numbered." taunted Starscream.

Nicole looked at Rick and asked, "How could you?"

"Being around two whining girls drives a man crazy. Besides you betrayed us. You were supposed to come back to the Autobots, but you never did. I really thought you'd come over. You shocked me Nicole."

"Rick…I fell in love." she whispered.

"Sorry Nikki, but I'd rather see you dead right now." he retorted.

Starscream started to laugh at Rick's response and said, "So Nikki, how does it feel. You want to kill him now don't you? Well unless you can defeat me you won't be able to."

Suddenly Megatron entered the scene and saw Starscream.

"Starscream! You traitor!" he yelled.

"Ah, Lord Megatron….looks like you're group of Decepticons are dwindling. You're group is getting smaller and smaller while my group of powerful Decepticons are growing bigger!" laughed Starscream.

Starscream quickly threw Rick to Sideways who caught him easily. Starscream lunged himself at Megatron and started beating him up. Nicole couldn't stand seeing this and jumped on top of Starscream and started scratching him with her metal nails.

"Get this stupid femme off me!" he yelled.

Sideways with Rick in his hand came running to Starscream and kicking her off.

"Don't kick her! You're kicking me!" he yelled.

"Sorry sir." was all Sideways said.

Nicole stayed on and bit Starscream on the shoulder. Starscream got off of Megatron and flipped Nicole over his back and yelled, "I was going to let you live, but now I've changed my mind!"

He took his wing that changed into a sword and rammed it straight through Nicole's stomach. Nicole grabbed the sword and pulled Starscream closer. Starscream was shocked that the femme hadn't fallen to the ground whimpering in pain. She took the ounce of strength she had left and kicked him in the shin and punched him in the face.

Megatron quickly got up seeing the sword through Nicole. He yelled, "Cyber Key power!"

His powerful gun appeared and just as Nicole fell Megatron started firing upon Starscream. Energon was seeping from Starscream's body. Starscream fell to the ground and tried crawling away, but Megatron came over and stepped on his hand and said, "I'm not leaving you alive Starscream."

Megatron then stepped on Starscream's head hearing crunching coming from his head. Next thing he knew that happened Megatron was falling through the air. Sideways had fired upon the Decepticon leader and sent him flying. Starscream's head was now more like an oval when he stood up.

"We're going to have to repair that when we get to our ship." mumbled Sideways.

"What was that Sideways?" he asked.

"Nothing sir."

Megatron got up just as Starscream and Sideways along with Rick went through the warp gate. Megatron got up and walked over to Nicole who was leaking energon fast.

"Oh Nicole." he whispered.

He picked her up ignoring the energon running down his arms and down his legs from her leaking wounds. Lauren crawled from under the door and saw Megatron carrying Nicole.

"Nicole!" screamed Lauren.

Megatron kept on walking as like he never heard the worried scream. He looked down at Nicole and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." she whispered.

"Yes it is." he argued.

"Megatron if it was your fault you would have done this damage. You didn't do any of it." she whispered in pain.

"But—

"Megatron don't. Not right now." she breathed.

Megatron carried her to the med bay where he found Thundercracker cracking up jokes left and right.

"Thundercracker!" yelled Megatron.

Thundercracker stopped what he was doing and said turned around. Before he could say 'yes sir' he rushed over to Megatron and Nicole who was slowly going unconscious in Megatron's arms.

"What happened sir?" he asked as they laid her down on the table.

"Starscream." he replied.

"Starscream?! But how!? We were watching the screens the whole time!" exclaimed Thundercracker.

"They used the warp gate to get in and out of the base…we have to put up a shield to not allow any enemies to get in the base. That's your guys' new project after you fix up Nicole."  
"Yes sir." said Thundercracker and started repairing Nicole.

Megatron stood next to Nicole the whole night. During that time Lauren came into the room.

"What was all that about?" she asked as she walked up to Megatron's foot.

Megatron looked down at his hostage and said, "I had to get her here as soon as possible. Luckily I got here just in time. Thundercracker repaired her."

"Thundercracker? Isn't that the guy who has that horrible country accent?"

Megatron started laughing and replied, "Yes."

"Oh okay." she smiled.

"There's something you're not spilling." he said catching her smile.

"No I'm not." she said defending herself.

Megatron chuckled. Then he focused his attention on Nicole. Lauren started climbing up Megatron's leg until he picked her up so that they both watched over her like a hawk at a mouse.

Nicole stirred and her optics came on. Megatron looked at her and nearly jumped. Lauren felt a little jerk and she shot up. She looked around and saw Nicole was up and Megatron had put Lauren down. Megatron lifted her head and said, "I love you."

Nicole smiled weakly and said, "I love you too."

Megatron leaned over and started kissing her on the lips. Nicole wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him back. Lauren was the only one who witnessed the two and turned away to let the two have their privacy.

* * *

This chapter was a little longer. Please review. No flames please.


	13. Returning to the Autobots

Its been a while since I updated this story so I thought I'd update it. Plus Mistress Megatron is being loaded down with homework so here's something to get your mind off of that work. Everyone enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Returning to the Autobots

Lauren sat on the metal bed with her body turned from the robots who were making out. She let out a sigh. Rick was supposed to stay with her forever, but he betrayed her. He left her to go with Starscream and he was going to pay for it. He was going to pay big. Finally she felt a finger on her shoulder and she turned around.

"We're finished Lauren." smiled Megatron.

"Okay I was just letting you guys have privacy." she replied.

"Thank you very much Lauren." spoke Nicole.

Lauren smiled and said, "Well I'm tired and I want a good night rest."

Megatron chuckled and said, "Yes, my dear we should go to sleep too."

"Hold on…where am I to sleep?" Lauren asked.

Nicole looked down at Lauren and then at Megatron and said, "What about that little bed you made me before Starscream nearly killed me?"

"You know I will have to find it and then she can sleep in it." replied Megatron.

Lauren rolled her eyes and was about to walk with them when she stopped and asked, "Is someone going to help me?"

Nicole laughed and picked up her human friend and they all walked to Megatron and Nicole's quarters. Megatron went through stuff and finally found the bed with the covers.

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

"That's good news." stated Lauren.

Megatron looked down at her and said, "Be careful, it's a water bed."

"Yes and very fun." commented Nicole.

"Look we don't want her jumping around like you did." he whispered.

"You know I'm right here and I've had these before…I kinda popped them."

Megatron looked down sternly at her and said, "Don't pop it or Nicole will have to be your bodyguard."

That remark earned Megatron a nice smack across the face. Megatron looked at Nicole and walked over to the bed. Nicole stayed at the desk for a little bit and talked to Lauren.

"Nicole. Its time to sleep. Come over here." complained Megatron.

Nicole looked at him and said, "I'm ignoring you."

"How are you ignoring me when you're talking to me?"

"Argh! You are so…so…"

"Evil?" he finished.

"Yes! Evil!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry dear, but I'm the leader of the Decepticon and you are my girlfriend and you are the most highest and most protected femme in the galaxy." he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

Nicole got up from the desk and started walking over to Megatron. Lauren had fallen asleep during their talk and was snoring every so quietly. Nicole slowly started to move her hips from side to side seducing Megatron slowly. Megatron took a deep breath of air which got caught in his chest. He finally was able to let it out when Nicole touched his chest and curled up next to him.

"How in the name of Primus was I able to get you?" he breathed.

"You saved me from Starscream and you earned my trust and most of all I love bad boys." she whispered in his auto receptor.

"What if you didn't like bad boys?" he asked.

"Well I'd be beating your aft right now and I'd be with Optimus right now instead of you." she replied.

"I'm glad you like the bad boys." he breathed in again.

"Me too. No other man or being could ever be as sexy as you are. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened in my life. I feel whole when I'm with you."

Megatron wrapped his protective arms around her and kissed her head.

"You are amazing Nicole. Nobody could ever stand up to you."

With that the two slowly fell asleep in their nice warm bed for the rest of the night. When the two woke up the next morning Lauren was already up and yelling at the trying to wake the two love birds.

"HEY! ROMEO AND JUILET! I NEED TO PEE!" Lauren yelled.

Nicole slowly woke up and walked over to Lauren and picked her up and took her somewhere where she could do her business. When she was done she took her back and sat her on the water bed and feel back into her bed with Megatron.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Lauren had to use the restroom." she mumbled.

Megatron laughed a little bit and wrapped his arm around her slender body and buried his face in the nape of her neck. Nicole scooted closer to Megatron when he did this and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Nicole….I'm giving Lauren back to the Autobots." he whispered.

Lauren heard this and exclaimed, "What!?"

Megatron slowly got up and said, "It's too dangerous here for you. You need the Autobots' protection. Not a bunch of Decepticons who could harm you."

"Oh…" she replied sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but you need to go back to the Autobots. There's still a war between us." he whispered.

Laurent crossed her arms and said, "Nicole was the lucky one. Why does she get the bad boys? I like bad boys too!"

Megatron just laughed at this and said, "Nicole its time to meet the Autobots on earth to return a little gift.

"HEY! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF TOY!" yelled Lauren.

Nicole slowly got up and laughed and said, "Well Nicole you sure look like a toy for Transformers. You're the perfect size to play dolls with."

"TAKE THAT BACK! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lauren yelled.

Megatron started to laugh very hard and said, "Its so funny making her mad. Her face turns all red and it looks like she could kill."

"That's because I could kill any minute." she retorted.

Megatron just laughed and picked Lauren up by one foot. Lauren started yelling and screaming trying to get out of the Decepticon leader's grasp.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

Nicole was right behind him and couldn't help but laugh at her friend who was being tortured by her boyfriend. Lauren was kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grasp.

"Nicole you're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to stop him!" Lauren yelled.

"Sorry, but he's the boss." she replied.

"Ugh! You're so mean! You're going to let this big guy kill me!?"

"He's not going to kill you. He's just having his fun holding a human upside down. He's never had the chance to do so before."

"Oh great so I'm the first, okay Megatron put down! All my blood is running to my head!"

"Geez that hurts. Okay Megatron set her gently in your palm. She's had enough." sighed Nicole.

Megatron did as he was told and gently put Nicole in his hand. He made a warp gate and went down to Earth. When they came to view the Autobots had arrived. Optimus transformed into his robot form and said, "Give back the children."

"You mean child?" asked Megatron.

"Where's Rick!?" exclaimed Optimus when he saw only Lauren.

Lauren looked at Optimus and replied, "He decided to join Starscream. So yeah he dumped me."

Optimus looked at Megatron and said, "Give her here."

"You want her you've got to catch!" he exclaimed.

He threw Lauren into the air which Optimus dodged and caught her in his hands.

"Megatron I swear if I were larger and tougher I'd take you on right now!" she screamed.

Just before Megatron could laugh Nicole hit him in the head and yelled, "Don't you ever do that to her again!"

Megatron rubbed the back of his head and said, "Geez you're going to get it when we get back to the base."

Suddenly Hot Shot spoke, "Go Nicole! Show that Decepticon leader whose boss!"

Megatron looked at Hot Shot and said, "You better be watching your back rooky."

Nicole then slapped him in the head again. Megatron turned to her and said, "Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because I feel like it and you deserve it." she retorted.

"Why do I deserve it?" he asked.

"Because I love you too much and you're too darn sexy." she whispered so only Megatron could hear.

"Oh." he said very intrigued, "We'll meet again Autobots. Just think of the human as a nice way of me giving back to you what is yours. I mean a human makes a great pet."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lauren.

With that Megatron and Nicole walked into a warp gate and arrived back at the Decepticon base. Megatron looked at Nicole and said, "You know Nicole being the bad boy isn't all fun and games."

"Really?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh no. Its more fun than that." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep compassionate kiss.

He picked her up in his arms and started walking towards their room. They past Thundercracker who was drinking a cup of energon and saw them making out.

"Get a room you two!" he yelled.

Megatron just ignored him. He would get him later on after he and Nicole were done. Nicole started to finger his chest as he laid her down in his bed in his room. Megatron couldn't help, but let out a deep growl of hunger for her. He started tracing her sides of her body causing her to arch her back and moan. He laughed a little bit and said, "I love you Nicole."

"I love you more Megsy." she replied.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned.

"Oh yes." she replied.

Megatron then kissed her fiercely on the lips and said, "You're mine and no one else's."

"I would die if I were someone else's." she moaned.

Megatron couldn't help but smile at this and kept kissing her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yes there is some sexual stuff, but nothing for it to be rated M. Its called caressing the body. Its pleasurable. Please review this chapter and no flames.


	14. Stolen

Yes its been a while since I updated. School is a pain, but this chapter is a gift. It may not be that long, but happy birthday Mistress Megatron!

* * *

Chapter 14

Stolen

Nicole and Megatron slept the whole night with not worrying about anything. Sure Starscream was still out there and no one was sure when he was going to attack, but it was a night for themselves. Nicole was snuggling in Megatron nice warm protective arms that night. It was cold in the base and their engines had to run more to keep their bodies from freezing up.

Megatron felt her snuggle up to him and he slowly hugged her body against his keeping her warm. Her red optics was off, but she tilted her head to Megatron who had his optics activated and smiled. He bent his head towards hers and kissed her gently on the lips. She was still asleep and really didn't want to wake her up fully. Nicole kissed back tiredly and buried her head in his chest.

Megatron smiled. He had never felt this whole in his life and he knew that he would never feel the same with any other person. Megatron stroked her head and let his optics go off. The rest of the night they slept soundly until morning came and Megatron got up leaving Nicole to rest. As she was resting she started to have images pop into her head which made her start moving around and jerk.

Without warning and when Megatron was talking to his men they heard a blood curdling scream come from Megatron's room. Megatron quickly ran past all the Decepticons to see Nicole curled up in a ball in the bed rocking back and forth. He could tell she was frightened and ran over to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Starscream." she whimpered.

Megatron looked around and said, "He's not here sweetie. He's not here and he's not going to hurt you. I will give my life to protect you."

Nicole activated her optics and looked at him and said, "Don't die trying to protect me. You're the only I've met who makes me feel whole and I feel safe with. If you died I will be paranoid the rest of my life."

Megatron cradled her body against his and stroked her arm calming her down slowly. He hated seeing her in this condition. As soon as he knew she had calm down he looked down at her and she looked up into his optics and said, "You're the only love I'll ever have all my life. I will never let Starscream touch you."

Nicole looked up at him and smiled, "I love you Megatron, even though you say you love me more than I love you. I love you more than you love me right now. I feel like the luckiest femme in the world."

Megatron smiled and replied, "Well I'm the luckiest evil leader in the world."

"When do you kill Optimus Prime and we rule the universe?" she asked with high hopes.

"Well Nicole…I was hoping to do that soon. Once Prime is gone the Autobots are weak and are able to be taken out. You and I will rule side by side. The Autobots will be our slaves and we will enjoy our victory." he whispered.

Nicole smiled and whispered, "I can't wait for that day to come."

"The day will soon come. I swear I will kill Prime and we'll be the sole rulers of the universe…it'll be my engagement present for you." he replied.

Nicole looked up at Megatron and asked, "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." he replied.

Nicole quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder and saw all the Decepticons looking in.

"Um…Megatron…you forgot to close the door." she whispered.

Megatron turned around and saw all the Decepticons standing in the door. He slowly let his hands slide down Nicole's body and got up from the bed and walked over to the Decepticons obviously in a bad mood. All the Decepticons ran away and before Megatron disappeared he said, "You wait here while I take out Prime."

"Okay, but be back quickly." she replied seducing.

Megatron fought the erg to run back over to his femme and start loving her with kisses. His optics flickered knowing he wanted her, but he had to fight the Autobots at Jungle Planet and get Scourge on their side. He blew her a kiss and walked out of sight. Nicole just sat there in the bed all alone waiting for the Decepticons to come back.

As she sat there she heard a familiar voice, "Hello Clarice."

Nicole turned around and saw orange optics burning in the dark. The figure stepped into the light to show his true form…it was…Starscream.

"I thought he would never leave. Now you're mine." he laughed.

"I don't think so." she replied.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" he taunted.

"I don't think I know I can beat a traitor like you." she retorted.

Before Starscream could answer a voice came from behind Starscream and said, "I love you too Nicole. We were such good friends back on Earth…what has come of us?"

Nicole looked down and saw Rick. She glared at him and suddenly a giant foot came down on top of him and killing him. She looked at Starscream who muttered, "I told you not to come or suffer the consequences."

Nicole watched the blood slowly run from underneath Starscream's foot and coming towards her. She looked up at his face and said, "You're turn to be squished by this foot."

Nicole started laughing and just when Starscream was coming at her she dodged out of the way and jumped on top of him and beating at his weak spots Megatron was showing where all the transformers weaknesses were. He had known Starscream's because he was his second in command and slowly learned of the spots.

Starscream grabbed Nicole's arms and threw her over his head and slammed her on the ground. She looked up at Starscream seeing his foot coming at her face. She rolled out of the way and jumped up. She jumped in the air and kicked Starscream's face. She had her power jets on and flew at him with such speed when she hit him they crashed through walls of the base until they were out of base. They were floating in the middle so space and had crashed on an asteroid.

When they crashed no one moved. Nicole was next to Starscream passed out from all the energy she had used. Starscream slowly activated his optics and turned his head to see Nicole off line. He smirked and slowly got up. He was wounded, but could manage without repair for a while. He roughly picked up Nicole and opened a warp portal. He made it to Jungle Planet where Sideways was and the Decepticons and Autobots.

Everyone stopped when Starscream entered the picture. Megatron looked up at Starscream and saw Nicole in his arms.

"Starscream!" he yelled in fury.

"Yes Megatron I finally got what I wanted. Since its obvious she won't come with me I'm planning on taking her life force to make me stronger and more powerful to where you, Megatron, can't even stop me!" he laughed.

Megatron flew up in the air straight at Starscream. Starscream saw this and quickly opened the warp portal, but didn't enter it in time. Megatron got through too and tackled Starscream who dropped Nicole on the ground. Nicole didn't even flinch when she hit the ground. All Megatron was concerned was that he kill Starscream soon. He wanted to make him suffer more than he ever had.

Starscream pushed Megatron off him and Sideways grabbed hold of him and said, "Sideways chain him to the wall so that when I kill this bitch he can watch her suffer."

Megatron fought back, but Sideways had something around him making Megatron stay put. He chained him to the wall and said, "There is no smoking allowed in the area, turn off you comlink, relax and enjoy the show."

Megatron watched as Starscream chained Nicole down and was about to take her life, but stopped.

"What are you doing Starscream?" asked Sideways.

"I want her to be awake so Megatron can hear her screams." he laughed.

"Good idea." replied Sideways.

Megatron's optics grew big and started to struggle. All he thought about was…Nicole.

* * *

Remember review and no flames.


	15. Near Death

Yes its been a while on this story. Sorry Mistress Megatron for keeping you waiting and many of my other fans. I hope you like this one. Shows what will happen if you make Megatron past mad.

* * *

Chapter 15

Near Death

Nicole was still asleep and Starscream just stood there waiting for Nicole to awake. Megatron kept trying to get loose from the chains, but couldn't break them. Sideways stayed close to Megatron keeping a good hold on him, Starscream then strode in front of him and smiled.

"I knew you were weak from the moment I saw you Megatron. You're so weak I'm surprised that you lasted this long."

Megatron looked him in the face and said, "You were never cut out for this job. You couldn't keep yourself on track when you were younger. You just act on actions, you never think."

Starscream's smile soon faded and he took his hand and slapped Megatron across the face. Megatron tried to fight back, but again Sideways held him back. Starscream took a step forward and grabbed a hold of Megatron's face and asked, "So how does it feel like to be at the mercy of you ex-second in command?"

Megatron just looked at him and said, "I haven't forfeited yet Starscream the tables may turn."

Starscream chuckled and let go of Megatron's face and said, "When she wakes up she's dead…if she doesn't wake up soon you'll be dead."

Megatron just glared at Starscream and tried to get away from Sideways so that he could get a hold of Starscream. Megatron looked up as Starscream was walking and said, "Why do you have me chained here? You afraid that I'll whip your aft?"

Starscream suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Megatron and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said you're probably too afraid that you'll loose against me because you have me chained here. That's pretty sad." Megatron spoke.

Starscream started walking towards him again and looked at his optics and said, "Sideways let the chains off of Megatron and let him fight like a male robot…lets see if he can defeat me without guns."

Sideways first took off all of Megatron's guns and then took off the chains. Megatron stood to his full height and walked over to Starscream and stood in a fighting stance. Starscream started laughing and shot at him making him do flips in the air and land in a wall sliding down it to the floor.

"And you call yourself a Decepticon leader? Please I've seen so much better." laughed Starscream.

Megatron slowly got up and jumped in the air and took Starscream down. He landed on him and started beating him up drastically. Starscream actually started screaming in pain wanting Megatron off of him. Sideways responded to Starscream's call and taking Megatron down. Starscream slowly stood up as Megatron threw Sideways over his head and he hit Starscream causing Starscream to fall down on the ground again.

Megatron slowly walked over to the two piled on top of each other. Starscream looked up and started to struggle underneath Sideways's weight. Megatron quickened his pace and purposely stepped on Starscream's hand making him cry out in pain. Megatron bent down to his level and smirked. He couldn't help, but see Starscream in pain. It was his delight to see him in pain.

"Well Starscream from this standpoint it seems I make the better Decepticon leader." Megatron spoke.

Starscream let out a battle cry and threw Sideways off of him and took Megatron's foot off his hand. Megatron hit the ground and Starscream was above him holding a gun at Megatron's head about to shoot and sneered, "Any last words?"

Before Megatron could answer a yell echoed throughout the base. Starscream turned around only to get his face kicked in by Nicole. Sideways got up and yelled, "Starscream! Nicole's awake!"

Starscream looked at Sideways and said, "Do you think I not know that you twit?"

"Sorry." replied Sideways.

Nicole ran over to Megatron and tried to help him up when Starscream collected himself back together and pulled out his cannon and fired at the two. Nicole saw this and quickly jumped in the way taking the full blast in her abdomen.

"NO!" yelled Megatron as he fell to his feet gathering Nicole in his arms seeing the place where she was shot.

"Well that went easier than I thought, but I expected you to do that to her so that I would have Nicole…oh well….guess I just have to torture you for a long time."

Megatron had rage burning up inside him and yelled a loud yell running towards Starscream in such a fast speed Starscream didn't have time to fire upon him. Megatron tackled him to the ground and whispered, "I'm going to make you suffer. You're going to suffer worse than when you served under me."

"Really? That was supposed to be bad? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was pathetic." Starscream laughed.

Megatron pulled off one of Starscream's guns and shot him in the arm. Starscream jerked a little bit and then Megatron shot him again in the other arm. Sideways jumped on Megatron who quickly threw him off like he was nothing, Megatron picked Starscream up and used him for a punching bag and merely throwing him in the wall.

"See Starscream you would make a horrible Decepticon leader, because you can't fight with your hands. You have to use guns. You don't have wisdom Starscream you can't see in front of your face." yelled Megatron picking Starscream off a wall and throwing him some more.

"You would be failing every mission. You would kill off your own men. You can't predict what will happen if you do something like shooting my Nicole….it was the biggest mistake you could have ever made." sneered Megatron.

Starscream tried to get away from the furious Decepticon leader, but only succeeded in getting a few inches away before being picked up and thrown again. Starscream screamed as he was being thrown in the air and landed in a heap of metal. Megatron walked over and stepped on his face and said, "You're going to die a slow and painful death and I want to hear your screams Starscream or the slower your death will go."

Megatron started applying pressure to Starscream's face and screamed. Megatron grew a smile on his face and slowly increased the pressure hearing Starscream's helmet slowly starting to crack and finally after a long wait Starscream screamed. Starscream made the stars in the universe shudder in shame. Starscream's scream slowly ended and Megatron kicked the carcass and walked over to his beloved. She had lost so much energon he needed to fix her fast. He picked her up and held her close to his body providing her some warmth.

Nicole shuddered violently against him. He felt so bad for her. He wanted to protect her from all cost, but had failed….now he was going to have to go to the Autobots and convince them to fix Nicole. He opened a warp gate and carried Nicole out of Starscream's base into a totally different base.

"Decepticons! Decepticons in the base!" exclaimed Hot Shot.

Hot Shot pulled out a gun and started firing at them. Megatron turned around letting him fire at his back so that Nicole wouldn't get hurt more than she was already. Hot Shot ran to them and with one Arm Megatron held Nicole perfectly and with the other caught Hot Shot and held him to his face and said, "Nicole is dying because of Starscream now show me to Optimus or else I won't hesitate to crush your throat."

Hot Shot shook his head violently and just then Lauren walked in the room and exclaimed, "Megatron! How are—" She looked at Nicole's limp body in his arms and asked, "What happened?!"

"Starscream." he spoke the one name she hated and went to find Optimus and Red Alert.

As Megatron walked through the base Nicole started moaning and was tossing in pain in Megatron's arms. Suddenly he came across Red Alert and Optimus in a hallway and when Optimus looked over at Megatron he pulled out a gun about to fire when Megatron yelled, "Stop!

Optimus didn't fire, but looked at Megatron waiting for an exclamation for the intrusion. Megatron walked over to Red Alert and Optimus and said, "Starscream did this to her….I need to save her…she's the only one I loved…please, please help her."

Optimus looked at Red Alert and nodded his head and Red Alert sighed.

"Follow us Megatron." spoke Red Alert and led the way to the med bay.

Optimus let them in before himself and they laid Nicole down and Red Alert said, "You'll have to leave right now Megatron I need to see how much damage she's sustained.

Optimus walked Megatron out of the room so that Red Alert would have his time to fix Nicole up.

"Why did you come here?" asked Optimus.

"For Nicole."

"Okay other than that?" he asked.

"I want to kill Starscream for what he has done. I want to make an alliance with the Autobots for this battle against Starscream and make sure he pays for what he did to Nicole." Megatron replied.

Optimus looked at him and said, "We will do what is necessary Megatron. We will bring down Starscream for what he has done to Nicole, but what about afterwards?"

Megatron looked at him and said, "Her. Just her."

Optimus smiled and said, "First time I've seen a Decepticon love."

Megatron gave Optimus a look of death and then walked away back to the med bay and walked in without permission. Red Alert was about to say something, but Optimus did the signal to keep quiet and Red Alert walked away and whispered, "I've supplied her with more energon. She had lost a lot. I repaired her wound too. I hope she does get better."

"Me too. Megatron is asking for peace."

Red Alert looked at him and nearly had a spark attack. Optimus nodded his head and looked at Megatron kissing his love's hand.

"They were meant for each other." whispered Optimus.

"Yes they were sir…yes they were."

* * *

Awe! So sweet! Please review! No flames! 


	16. News of Super Starscream

Yes this one isn't that long. Mom gave me Nyquil so I'm going down for the count. I hate it. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 16

News of Super Starscream

Megatron stayed near Nicole the whole night holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. Megatron went without sleep for so long his optics were now glued to Nicole waiting for her to wake up. She was breathing regularly now. She was so much better than she had been. He was so embarrassed to have asked help of the Autobots, but he had no choice…of course he had to say he'll make peace…like that would happen.

Soon Nicole started to stir and gave out a moan. Megatron squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Megatron?" she moaned.

"I'm right here Nicole I'm right here." he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Starscream. What else could have happened."

"Oh yeah….I remember now."

Megatron chuckled. He was just so happy to have her back and awake. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her body holding her close to him. He couldn't wait to hold her again. Not after what had happened yesterday. He kissed her forehead tenderly and held her for a few minutes until the Autobots came in the room. Megatron gently put her down and faced his enemies.

"Megatron…" spoke Optimus.

"Optimus." he replied.

"I wanted to make sure you will join with us…Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus held out his hand to shake Megatron's.

Megatron looked at Nicole and then at Optimus…he'd shake on it now, but would always go back on his word. He brought his hand forth and shook with Optimus. Optimus nodded and said, "We'll have rooms for you…"

"No Optimus we'll go to our base and I'll contact you from there later." Megatron interrupted.

Optimus was about to say something but didn't. He just let Megatron do what he pleased. It didn't make sense to tell someone not to do something. Suddenly a little girl came in with 3 other people.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Lauren.

"Lauren how have you been?" asked Megatron.

"Good…how is Nicole?"

"I'm fine Lauren." came a voice from behind them.

"Nicole!" exclaimed Lauren.

Lauren went running up to Nicole and started chattering to her and sounding like a little chipmunk. Megatron chuckled a little bit. It was pretty funny seeing Lauren trying to baby Nicole. Optimus walked past Megatron and over to Nicole and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." she whispered.

Lori, Bud and Kobe ran over to Lauren finally able to talk to Nicole since the first time they met. Megatron walked over to the crowd that was slowly getting bigger by the minute.

"Okay guys I need to take Nicole back to my base right now so she can get some rest without being bothered. You'll be able to see her soon." he spoke and picked up the weak Nicole.

"Megatron…." she whispered her optics going off line.

"Its okay sweet heart I'm here." he said and opened a warp gate and was at the base in a matter of seconds. When he got there, there were all his men standing there.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker go get a glass of energon for Nicole…she needs something to drink."

"Yes sir." replied Thundercracker.

Crumplezone and Ransack followed Megatron to his room and close in their faces.

"Why do we get excluded from everything?" asked Crumplezone.

"I don't know but better scram I don't want to make Megatron mad." replied Ransack.

"I'm with you little buddy."

With that the two transformed and drove far away from the room not wanting to be punching bags for Megatron. When they rounded a corner there was a femme standing there…a femme they had never seen before.

"Um…who are you?" asked Crumplezone.

"I'm Thunderblast and I'm here to see the all so amazing gorgeous Megatron." the femme replied.

"Um…well….he's not here." spoke Ransack.

"Well where is he?" she asked her optics turning into hearts.

"He's at the Autobot base." Crumplezone said.

"Well I can wait." she replied and sat down in a chair and spun around.

Crumplezone and Ransack looked at one another and asked, "Why are you here to see Megatron?"

"Oh….just to tell him that Starscream is giant now and he has all these Decepticons with him….more evil." she sighed.

"What!?" both Ransack and Crumplezone shrieked.

Their shrieks were heard throughout the base and Megatron came running to see what was wrong. When he saw his two….um how would he put it…pathetic soldiers.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Before the two could answer Thunderblast was all over him. Megatron was shocked and pushed her away from him. He didn't like that…the only femme aloud to hug him was Nicole and this slut of a femme was not.

"Sir she knows about Starscream…."

"Yes…..he's super Starscream. He's huge!" she exclaimed her optics turning into hearts.

"Oh Primus." he whispered, "Take her away I don't want to see her."

"Megatron! Please let me be with you!" she screamed.

With just that scream Megatron walked right up to her and punched her down and kicked her in the stomach and said, "No! You're nothing but I slut and I don't want nothing to do with you!"

With that he walked away to leave them behind. He entered his room where Nicole was laying down trying to rest. A glass of energon was right next to her. He laid down next to her keeping her close. He held her tightly in his arms not letting her go. Nicole snuggled back into his embrace.

"I love you." she murmured.

"You may, but I love you more." he replied teasingly.

Nicole looked up at Megatron and said, "Prove it."

"Do you really want me to go that far?" he asked.

Nicole just started laughing and then asked, "So…what was the deal out there?"

"This femme named Thunderblast said that Starscream is now called Super Starscream and is as large as a planet."

"Oh no…"

"Yes…so tomorrow we'll kill him." he whispered.

"No…I don't want you to." she cried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want him getting a hold of you. What if he tried to rape you?"

"I'll show him all I got."

Megatron just chuckled. He loved Nicole too much to see her suffer. He never wanted Starscream to get his hands on her ever. He would kill. Nicole slowly went to sleep and soon did Megatron. The next day was going to be hell.

* * *

Yes the slut Thunderblast...I hate her. Anyways please review! 


	17. Death To Starscream

Hello everyone! I'm on a role while on break! I'm updating every story and if I work hard enough I may be able to update all of the stories a second time. I hope you guys like this chapter. There is a scene in this chapter, not M, but close to it just to warn you. Nothing bad just a lot of kissing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Death to Starscream

Megatron laid next to his love to what seemed like minutes was actually a few hours. Megatron let out a sigh not wanting to go anywhere, but he had to in order to make sure Starscream would die and Nicole would be safe forever with him. He soon got out of their bed and was about to leave when he looked back at Nicole's peaceful face. She suddenly moved and when she didn't feel Megatron's body next to her, her optics came on line and looked around the room.

"Megatron?" she groaned.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm just going to be gone a little while, not long." he whispered.

"No I want to go with you." she protested and got out of bed.

"No you need to stay here where you can be safe from harm."

"NO! I WAN TO GO WITH YOU!" she yelled at him.

Megatron was taken back from the sudden outburst from Nicole and yelled, "YOU NEVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY! NEVER! I'M THE LEADER OF THE DECETPICONS!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE CARE BEARS I'M COMING!"

Megatron then kept his mouth shut knowing it would be useless because all the females win arguments no matter what species, they always did.

"Okay Nicole, you can come." he sighed.

"Thank you dear." she replied and hugged him.

Megatron hugged her back so glad that the argument was over. He then pulled her away from him and said, "I think its time to go."

Before they could go anywhere Thunderblast came waltzing into the room and said, "Oh Megatron! Powerful, strong handsome Megatron take me with you!"

Nicole looked up at Megatron who had a look on his face to kill. When Thunderblast got close to him he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into a wall.

"How did you get out of that cell! I directly told my men to put you in a cell!" he yelled.

Thunderblast was so shocked what was going on. She had just been thrown into a wall by Megatron. She didn't like it. She quickly ran at Megatron trying to get him down on the ground and only succeeded in hitting his abs and falling on the ground knocked out. Megatron started laughing at what happened and picked up the unconscious Thunderblast and threw her over his shoulder. Nicole quickly taking aim at the femme's face and started punching. Megatron heard the noise of grinding metal and punches, but didn't' really mind. He hated Thunderblast and she just needed to die.

On the way to the cell chamber he encountered Thundercracker and handed the busted up femme to him. Thundercracker looked at Thunderblast for a little bit and asked, "What happened?"

"She was hitting on me and I knocked her out." he simply said.

Nicole rolled her optics and said, "Yes she got knocked out, but not by Megatron himself. It was her fault for charging at him and ran into his abs and got knocked out."

Megatron looked at Nicole and then back to Thundercracker who was his new second in command since Thundercracker seemed the most mature over the rest of the Decepticons. Thundercracker carried the unconscious femme away from his leader and went to find a cell for her. Megatron turned to Nicole and grabbed a hold of her arms and backed her up to the wall. His lips inches from her and he whispered, "Never correct me in front of one of my men."

"But that's my job. If I don't do it you may look bad." she breathed.

Megatron chuckled a little and fiercely pressed his lips against her soft moist ones. She first let out a gasp of surprise and then quickly started kissing him back. Megatron walked a little closer to her his whole body touching hers. He started kissing down her neck and then back up to her face kissing her chin to her cheek and then her optics and lastly her forehead. He then made his way back down to her lips and started kissing her once away. Nicole was about out of breath and couldn't think straight. She had never let anyone do this to her before.

Suddenly Megatron stopped and looked down at her seeing her face full of pleasure. He always loved seeing her this way. It showed he was in power. Nicole looked up at her love. Megatron was her first and only love she would ever have. She had never felt this way before in her life. Sure there were some people she had liked, but Megatron…he had that bad boy attitude and could swoon a femme under his power in minutes. Megatron seeing how she was acting decided it was enough and time to go and find the Super Starscream.

"Its time to go sweetie." he whispered.

"Okay." she breathed still out of breath from before.

Megatron could only chuckle as he lifted her into his arms and started carrying her and said, "If this is how you're going to act you have to stay here."

"But I don't wanna stay here." she protested.

"Then prove to me you can go out now." he replied his tone strict.

Nicole slapped herself and said, "Ready for duty Lord Megatron."

Megatron smiled. He loved it when she called him that…Lord Megatron. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Time to make the big bad guys fall."

"Yes and make sure he can never come back." she replied.

"Yes. A thousand years from now no one will not know of a Starscream only that he was killed by the two of us." he laughed.

"Yes just the two of us and we became the rulers of the world."

"That's my girl." he whispered.

Nicole smiled as the warp gate was made and they walked threw. When the exited the warp gate they looked around and saw nothing…nothing of the sort. All there was was dark empty space. They looked around staying close to one another until Megatron grabbed a hold of Nicole and held her close to him and said, "I don't want you to wander off. You are to stay here next to me."

"Yes sir."

"Oh how touching!" exclaimed a raspy voice.

The two turned around and saw a giant head followed by a giant body…this was Super Starscream. Nicole looked at the new Starscream and whispered, "Oh shit."

Megatron looked at the new Starscream and yelled, "ITS TIME TO DIE STARSCREAM!"

Super Starscream started to laugh at this and looked down at Megatron and said, "I can easily kill you Megatron. You're a size of an ant to me! Once I kill you off Nicole will be mine."

Megatron hid Nicole behind his body and said, "You will never have Nicole! You will never bee good enough for her!"

Starscream looked at Megatron and stretched out a finger and flicked him along with Nicole out into the space until they both hit an asteroid. Megatron went to Nicole and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days." she groaned.

Megatron saw some energon leaking from her past wounds and moaned, "I told you to stay at the base now your old wounds have opened back up!"

"I had to come Lord Megatron. I couldn't let you have all the fun." she laughed.

Megatron shook his head and whispered, "Stay here."

"No problem." she replied.

Megatron jumped off of the asteroid and charged at Starscream catching Starscream off guard. Starscream was suddenly falling backwards into the unknown space with Megatron beating Starscream up. Starscream would flick Megatron away only to have Megatron come back angrier and beat him up more. Then Starscream flicked him another time making Megatron the angriest he had ever gotten. Megatron then yelled, "CYBER KEY POWER!"

A gun appeared in his hand and he charged at Starscream with all his strength and started shooting at the traitor. He shot Starscream in both optics making Starscream cry out in pain as he tried to fight off Megatron without seeing him, Megatron just started laughing at this and kept shooting with all his strength.

Nicole heard what everything that was happening from her asteroid she was laying on and had her optics shut off trying to rest. Then she heard a scream….a painful scream from Starscream. Nicole formed a smile on her face, happy she didn't have to worry about that anymore. She was happy Starscream was gone. Then something landed right next to her and she activated her optics too see Megatron standing there.

"Starscream is finished." he whispered.

The news made tears form in her optics as she started to cry from happiness. She was safe and she was just so happy for that. Megatron bent down to her level and picked her up in his arms and said, "Let's have Thundercracker take a look at you shall we?"

"Yes please."

Megatron smiled. He was so happy that his Nicole was going to be his Nicole for all eternity. No more Starscream trying to take what was rightfully his.

"I love you Megatron." she whispered.

Megatron smiled and said, "I believe I love you more."

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

Megatron smiled as he opened the warp gate and said, "When we get back to the base and after you are fixed up and ready I'll show you how much more I love you."

With that they went to the base and Nicole got fixed up by Thundercracker who was trying hard to try and become sorta like a medic so that they never had to go to the Autobots again. Nicole was happy to be with Megatron and no longer in danger. This was her dream…her dream had come true.

* * *

There will be one more chapter and then the story will be over. But do not frett I plan on writing a sequel to this story after I get some of the stories I"m working on done. I hope you guys enjoyed.

Megatron: I enjoyed it alot I got to beat Starscream's aft!

Starscream: That's just because the writer likes you better.

Megatron: True and plus you are just too sad.

Nicole: Okay you two stop arguing and for all the readers...please click the little button at the bottom please!


	18. Together Forever

Yes the story is over...but there will be a sequel...I hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Now enjoy the last long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

Together Forever

The next morning Megatron woke up and looked over at Nicole. She looked so peaceful. Last night was amazing He hadn't had sex that good in a long time, but Nicole never had sex and was still good at it. He chuckled a little bit and watched over her sleeping form. Suddenly she started to move in the bed and turned on her side facing Megatron. Her optics slowly came on and she saw Megatron was awake.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Good morning sleepy head." he replied.

That brought a smile to her face as she stretched. As she was stretching Megatron wrapped an arm around her small frame and held her close to him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I don't think I've slept that well…since I was a baby…you were a beast." she breathed.

That's what he liked to hear. He was a beast and he knew it. He loved it. He brought her close to his body not letting her go…she was trapped in his arms and he loved it.

"So what are we going to do with the Autobots? You promised you'd make peace if they fixed me." she spoke.

"Well…we could have peace for a while, but I'm not staying at peace with them forever." he grumbled.

"But Megatron…aren't you tired of all the fighting? Is there more to you than just killing and killing? Is there enough room for me?"

"There's always plenty of room for you dear….its just…"

"You love the smell of battle and you don't want to give it up." she whispered.

"Exactly…but yet I want peace…." he replied.

"Well we could have practicing session's everyday you know…have battles and have us choose our sides." she spoke, the idea spilling off her tongue.

"Did you just think of that?" he questioned.

"Um…yeah?" she replied.

Megatron then hugged her and pulled her on top of him to where she was laying down on his chest. She looked down at him and smiled. She was the luckiest femme in the world and she knew it. She loved him. The first guy she had ever loved this much turned out to be the Decepticon leader…but he loved her in return. His arms wrapped tightly around her making sure she couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing….what are you doing?"

Nicole started to laugh at that and looked down into his red optics…she loved him to pieces…she was grateful for him….if it weren't for him now she'd probably be at school and having a hard time, but not now. She was having a blast…she loved Megatron. That's all that mattered.

Suddenly the who scene changed and Megatron was now on top of her with an evil smirk on his face. Nicole started to laugh at this. She had no idea he was going to do that.

"Surprised?" he asked chuckling.

"A little." she replied.

Megatron slowly lowered his head to her and kissed her on the lips one kiss at a time. He then trailed down her neck to her breast plate and stopped. Nicole was shuddering all over. He had tortured her last night doing the same thing. Her optics flickering on and off and when he stopped her optics came on fully and looked at Megatron.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

Nicole just smiled and shook her head. Megatron lowered his head to hers and started to kiss her with more passion, the most passion he had ever kissed her with. His tongue rubbed on her lips begging to be let in. Nicole chuckled and kept her lips closed. Megatron's optics came on line and he looked at a giggly Nicole. He gave her a puppy dog look and she finally allowed him to enter. His tongue quickly explored its surroundings and then found her tongue.

Nicole let out a little moan and her optics went off. Megatron was kissing her fiercely not letting her go. When he finally did Nicole was out of breath and her optics were off. They slowly came back on and she looked up at him. Megatron looked down at her and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Nicole chuckled a little bit and looked up at Megatron. "I'm so happy I ran into you guys when I did that day…I'm just so grateful I did."

Megatron smiled and rolled to her side and cupped her face in one hand and said, "I'm glad that I spared your miserable life."

"Shut up." she laughed and gently hit Megatron.

Megatron laughed at her and then said, "We should get up…the Autobots may be waiting for us."

"I guess you're right." she sighed, but didn't get out of her bed.

"You know you have to get up in order to go see the Autobots."

"I know, but I don't want to." she moaned.

Megatron got out of bed and walked over to her side. She quickly rolled over the bed so that Megatron couldn't get her. Megatron smirked at her and walked back over to his side and she quickly rolled over again. Megatron walked to the middle and looked at her and jumped on the bed pinning her down beneath him.

"Ah! Get off me fatso!" she laughed.

Megatron looked down at her and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said get off of me fatso." she replied laughing.

After she said that Megatron put all his weight on her, she stopped laughing and started screaming, "I can't breathe!"

Megatron quickly got off of her and picked her up and put her on the ground.

"No! I want to go to bed!" she yelled.

Megatron put his arm around her waist and picked her up without any effort and started to walk off. Nicole looked up at him and started kicking her legs, "PUT ME DOWN MEGATRON!"

He opened the door and walked out with Nicole still tucked beneath his arm and was still walking. Finally she stopped knowing it was useless because he was just too strong for her and she wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp. Megatron looked down at her and asked, "Are we going to behave now?"

"If I have to." she grumbled.

"Good." he exclaimed and put her down on the ground.

Nicole looked at him and then started walking on her own. Her waist was a little sore from where Megatron had his big arm around her waist and carrying her. Megatron walked up beside her and gently wrapped an arm around her waist and looked down at her. Nicole looked up at him and did nothing. The two walked together down the hallway to meet the rest of the Decepticons in the thrown room. They were the first ones there and they stood there waiting for everyone else.

"You did tell them we were having a meeting didn't you?" asked Nicole.

"Yes…they better have a good excuse for the tardiness." he grumbled.

Right after he said that his Decepticons were running into the base. They saw that Megatron and Nicole were there and hung their heads. They were really hoping that they were going to be late so that they could pretend to be waiting there longer than them.

"Why are you late?" asked Megatron raising his voice to them.

"Um…you see sir Ransack here wouldn't get out of bed….I had to get him out." spoke Crumplezone.

"YOU COULD HAVE COME WITHOUT HIM! THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN TROUBLE!" yelled Megatron, "Where's Thundercracker?"

"I'm right here Lord Megatron." came a voice behind them.

Thundercracker was there the whole time and never spoke. Megatron turned towards him and asked, "Why didn't you speak up earlier?"

"Well…I was kinda nappin' sir." replied Thundercracker, "I was here though….I just dozed off a bit that's all."

Megatron huffed and said, "Its time to meet the Autobots."

"What for?" asked Ransack.

"I made a deal with them if they would fix up Nicole I would reunite with them. So we need to get going now!" he yelled.

Megatron made a warp gate and walked through followed by Nicole and the rest of the Decepticons. They arrived at the Autobot base and saw many Autobots standing guard in case the Decepticons would try and fight them. Optimus stood at the very end of the room and exclaimed, "You kept your promise Megatron!"

"Yes….Nicole made me." he muttered then exclaimed, "Yes I did old friend!"

Optimus strolled right up to the two and said, "Today will be the end of the war."

"Um excuse me sir if I may speak." spoke Nicole.

Both Optimus Prime and Megatron looked at her as she started speaking again, "But Megatron wanted to know if we could have some battles. Kinda like in wrestling on Earth."

"Sure! Of course we will need entertainment." exclaimed Optimus.

Megatron looked down at her and smiled. He was so lucky to have her. Optimus smiled at the two love bots and turned around and said, "Jetfire would you bring over the peace treaty?"

Jetfire went to get the rolled up parchment and brought it over to Optimus.

"'ere you are sir." he spoke and handed the treaty over to Optimus.

"Thank you Jetfire." he spoke and unrolled the treaty.

Jetfire ran and grabbed a pen so that the two leaders would be able to sign their names. Optimus signed his name first and Megatron then signed his name.

"Okay Nicole would you mine signing too?"

"What for?" she asked.

"You witnessed us sign this paper and if anything should to happen in the future we'll look back and see we both signed it and you signed it too because you saw us write it." replied Optimus.

"Oh…okay." she replied and took the pen in her hand and signed her name.

Once everything was over Megatron took Nicole in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. He didn't care if both Autobots and Decepticons saw. He loved Nicole and that was all that mattered to him. All the Transformers hollered and whooped for the couple. When they stopped they saw Lauren just standing there smiling at the two. She walked over to Optimus and touched his leg. Optimus looked down at and saw Lauren and picked her up.

"Hey Lauren." spoke Nicole.

"Hey Nikki." she laughed.

Nicole's smile went into a frown and said, "Never call me Nikki."

Lauren started laughing and said, "I know! I know, but I couldn't help it!"

"Behave yourself Lauren." spoke Optimus.

"But Oppie." she whined.

"No but Oppie me, be nice to your friend."

"Oppie? Are you two—"

"Yep." replied Lauren.

Nicole smiled at her friend and then at Optimus and said, "Congrats."

"You got a nice little lady there Prime….she can be a handful at times, but she's a good girl."

Lauren looked at Megatron and said, "I was just a pain to you because I wanted to go back to the Autobots…I thought that if I got on your nerves you would let me go."

"Well if it weren't for Nicole you would have been dead." laughed Megatron.

"I know…that's the only reason why I did it….was because Nicole was there!" she exclaimed.

Nicole shook her head and saw Scourge across the room and saw Lori in his hand.

"Well it seems like all the females found bots and fell in love." she sighed.

Megatron looked at her and smiled an evil smile and said, "Yes, but no one will be able to love you like I do."

"Oh I doubt anyone can compare to you." she laughed.

"No one can because I am Megatron and I am better than anyone."

"Yeah…sure." she laughed.

"Do you want it again missy?"

"Do you want me again missy?" she mocked him.

Megatron grabbed her around her little body and walked over to a wall and pushed her against it and said, "Later tonight….it will be great."

"I bet." she breathed.

Megatron bent his head to hers and started kissing her right then and there. Nicole let him inside her mouth once again where they were having a tongue war. Megatron started caressing her sides of her body very gently making her shudder at each touch.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Bud from the middle of the floor.

Megatron and Nicole stopped and Megatron looked down at the little human. Kobe quickly ran over to his brother and started yelling at him for what he had done. Megatron was the most feared Decepticon. Even if they were united…you never wanted to get on Megatron's bad side. Megatron turned to the humans and started after them.

"Oh no." whimpered Bud.

Megatron was coming at him now and he had to get away. He started running along with Kobe who didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. Kobe had started running in the other direction though.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! MEGATRON'S GOING TO KILL ME!" screamed Bud as he ran all over the floor.

Nicole stood where she was and started laughing at what was happening. Bud ran over to Hotshot and exclaimed, "HIDE ME!"

"What for Bud? What are you so afraid of?"

"Megatron's going to kill me." he whimpered.

Hotshot saw Megatron walking through the crowd and saw Hotshot with Bud behind him.

"What did you do to him Bud?"

"Um…I made fun of him?"

"Sorry, but you're on your own." replied Hotshot and walked off.

Megatron started chuckling seeing the little human was alone. He picked him up and said, "Pay back will be hell when you get a girlfriend boy."

He then place Bud back down and walked away. Bud stood there for a moment and then fainted. Megatron made it back to Nicole and asked, "Where were we?"

"I believe we were kissing." she replied.

"Oh yeah…" he laughed and started kissing her once again.

This was going to be great. Not having to worry about dying…the war was over and all were at peace…this was the life. Plus Megatron had got the girl…Optimus got a girl…heck even Scourge got a girl. It was going to be a great life.

* * *

Yes Optimus got a girl, and Scourge got a girl...I hope you guys liked it.

Megatron: I loved it.

Optimus: Yep. I loveit too. Peace at last.

Me: Please review!


End file.
